Folggash Freundschaft
by Kuscheldrow
Summary: Oft ist der Glaube alles, was einem bleibt, wenn man meint, alles verloren zu haben, doch manchmal steckt dahinter so viel mehr, als man zuerst sieht. Wahre Freundschaft währt über den Tod hinaus...
1. I L' rivven Die Menschen

Folggash - Freundschaft

I. L' rivven - Die Menschen

Erinnerungen...

Sie sind wie Blätter im Wind...

Einige werden von einer leichten Brise davon geweht,

Andere verweilen an einem Ort, den sie Niemals wieder verlassen werden.

So ist es auch bei mir. Ich habe nicht gewusst, auf was ich mich einlasse, ich war zu naiv. Ich habe geglaubt, mit einer Flucht sei alles getan.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen, hebe den Kopf ein wenig an. Das gleißende Licht der Sonne lässt sie mich gleich wieder schließen, doch ich zwinge mich selbst, hinzusehen. Der Schmerz, der mich in diesem Moment überkommt ist nur allzu willkommen, er wischt die Gedanken für einen Moment hinfort. Warm streicheln die Strahlen der Sonne mein Gesicht, doch ich selbst friere. Ich spüre, wie Tränen ihre nassen Spuren auf meinen Wangen hinterlassen, das ohnehin unkenntliche Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt noch weiter. Es sind noch immer Tränen des Schmerzes, doch dieses Mal ist er körperlich. Ich habe nichts anderes verdient, sage ich mir immer wieder, doch es hilft nicht.

Gerade will ich die Hand heben, um meine Sicht zu klären, da entsinne ich mich der Ketten, deren eiserne Schellen beinahe viel zu fest um meine schlanken Handgelenke liegen. Sie sind kalt, genauso kalt wie ich mich fühle.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dieses blendende Weiß starre, jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum scheint dahin zu sein, nur der brennende Schmerz, der meine Augen mehr und mehr tränen lässt ist allgegenwärtig. Ich begrüße ihn, nehme ihn dankbar hin, unfähig die Lider zu schließen. Erst, als ich höre, wie der Riegel fort geschoben wird, und die schwere Holztüre in meinem Rücken sich öffnet, wende ich den Kopf herum. Bunte Flecken tanzen vor meinem Gesicht herum, und noch ehe ich überhaupt auch nur die Umrisse meines Peinigers wahrnehmen kann, spüre ich einen Tritt in den Rücken, der mich vorn über fallen lässt. Meine Hände sind mir, in Ketten gelegt nur eine spärliche Hilfe, und so kann ich den Aufprall nur mäßig abfangen. Hart schlägt meine Stirn auf dem kühlen Steinboden auf, und zu den bunten Flecken gesellen sich dunkle Schatten. Wenn ich aber geglaubt habe, der Situation entkommen zu können, so werde ich enttäuscht.

„Verdammter Drow... Steh auf!"

Wie aus weiter Ferne dringt das gebrüllte Kommando an meine Ohren, und so sehr ich auch versuche, einen zu erkennen, bis auf die Erwähnung meiner Rasse ergeben sie einfach keinen Sinn. Langsam raffe ich mich ein Stückchen auf, versuche abermals einen Blick über meine Schulter zu erhaschen, da packt mich der Fremde schon grob bei den Haaren, und zerrt mich unsanft in die Höhe. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen vor Schmerz, und wundere mich selbst, dass meine Beine mir überhaupt gehorchen.

„Das nächste Mal stehst du gleich auf, anderenfalls muss ich zu hörteren Mitteln greifen, du elendes Stück Dreck!"

Hart trifft mich die Faust des Menschen ins Gesicht. Schwindel überkommt mich, doch ich gebe keinen einzigen Laut von mir. So hart es klingt, doch ich bin derartige Behandlung gewöhnt. Es hilft nicht, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, doch zumindest verwehrt es den Feinden ein Gefühl von Triumph. Noch immer verstehe ich kein Wort von dem, was er sagt, und als sich das Bild vor meinen Augen ein wenig lichtet, erkenne ich einen hoch gewachsenen Mann in einer schmuddeligen Eisenrüstung, wie sie all die Wachen hier tragen. Der Blick in den Stahlblauen Augen des Mannes ist eisig und hasserfüllt, se9ne Statur macht deutlich, dass ich mich gegen ihn kaum würde wehren können, und selbst der dunkle Bart vermag den brutalen Zug um seine Lippen nicht zu verbergen.

Hilflos hebe ich die Hände, versuche ihm klar zu machen, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe, doch er lacht nur leise. Entweder er versteht mich nicht, oder es ist ihm schlichtweg egal. Ich weiß es nicht - genau genommen weiß ich nicht einmal, was ich mir zu Schulden habe kommen lassen.

„Beweg dich endlich, du dreckiger Bastard!"

Fest packt er mich bei der Kette, welche meine Handgelenke etwa Zehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt verbindet, und reißt mich nach vorn, in Richtung des Ausganges der kleinen Zelle, in welcher ich gesessen habe. Die Kraft des Menschen ist erstaunlich - obwohl er garnicht so weit ausholt stolpere ich, und falle zu Boden. Ein leises Aufstöhnen kann ich nicht verbergen, zu überrascht bin ich, doch er lässt mir keine Zeit, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Wieder reißt er mich an den Haaren in die Höhe, und schubst mich dann vor sich her. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin er mich bringt, ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet, aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nichts Angenehmes sein wird.

Schon als er mich die Stufen hinauf dirigiert, welche wohl aus dem Kerker heraus führen muss ich die Augen schließen. Durch das kleine Fenster, welches ein wenig Sonnenlicht in meine Zelle gelassen hatte, hätte ich nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen können, wie hell es hier draußen wirklich sein würde. Blindlings stolpere ich über irgendeinen Hof. Stimmengewirr empfängt mich, sie sprechen eine Srache, die in meinen Ohren hart und abgehackt klingt, doch was mir ehrlich Angst macht ist die Tatsache, dass sie alle gleichermaßen hasserfüllt klingen. Und noch während ich mich ernsthaft frage, was ich ihnen getan habe, trifft mich etwas am Kopf. Der Schlag ist hart, und überrascht reiße ich die Augen weit auf. Ich sehe nichts - nichts außer einer gleißend hellen, weißen Wand, dann geben die Knie unter mir nach.

Mein Kopf dröhnt, und mit dem nächsten Windzug spüre ich, wie etwas klebrig kühles an meiner Schläfe herunter rinnt. Der Kerl hinter mir brüllt irgend etwas, dass ich ebenso wenig verstehe, wie das enttäuschte Murren, dass danach durch die Riege der Anwesenden geht. Ich versuche aufzustehen, wissend, dass ich mir anderen Falles nur noch mehr Ärger einbringe, doch ich kann nicht. Mir ist speiübel, und bis auf den weißen Schleier vor meinen Augen kann ich nichts erkennen.

Dann werde ich von zwei weiteren Männern gepackt, die mir ebenfalls Kommandos zubrüllen, sie klingen recht ungeduldig, und obgleich ich sie anschreien mag, dass ich sie auch höre, wenn sie leise sprechen füge ich mich besser und lasse mich von ihnen weiter zerren. Mittlerweile klingeln mir die Ohren von ihrem Gebrüll, und das beständige Wummern in meinem Kopf wird davon nicht besser.

Irgendwann, es kommt mir vor, als seien Stunden vergangen, betreten wir ein Gebäude aus dunklem Stein. Grob werde ich durch einige Gänge geschleift, dann höre ich, wie sich eine weitere Tür mit einem Quietschen öffnet, dass mich beinahe hätte aufschreien lassen. Ich werde durch einen Raum gestoßen, und unsanft drückt man mich auf einen Stuhl, der hart ist, wie Stein. Ich blinzle, und erst jetzt wage ich, die Lider einen Spalt weit zu heben. Was ich sehe, lässt mich kaum daran zweifeln, dass das, was mir bevorsteht mir womöglich den Rest geben würde.

„Rühr dich vom Fleck Drow, und du wirst dir wünschen, in deinem dreckigen Loch geblieben zu sein."

Einer der Männe hatte sein Gesicht nahe an mein Ohr herab gebeugt, doch auch jenes Flüstern bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Er lacht hämisch, dann wird die schwere türe hinter mir zu geschlagen.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis ich registriere, dass ich alleine bin. Eine bleierne Welle der Verzweiflung droht mich zu überkommen, doch ich habe keine Chance zu entkommen. Nicht nur, dass ich meine Hände nicht frei bekomme, die Fesseln, die ich trage sind magisch. Ich kann es spüren, nur allzu deutlich. Meine magischen Fähigkeiten, sie verhindern, dass ich auf jene zurück greifen kann. Tief atme ich durch, zwinge mich zur Ruhe. Fürs Verzweifeln würde mir noch genügend Zeit bleiben, wenn mir nicht schnell etwas einfiel, was mich retten konnte. Doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich finde nichts. Nichts, dass mich vor den drohenden Stunden bewahren könnte. So lange ich diese Fesseln trug war ich ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Sie mussten einen mächtigen Magier unter sich haben, wenn sie an solche Gerätschaften kamen. Beinahe kommt es mir so vor, als vermochten diese Fesseln ebenso meinen Geist zu lähmen, doch das war unmöglich.

Mit jeder Minute die verstreicht steigt die Panik in mir. Längt habe ich die Lider erneut geschlossen, der kurze Blick auf all die Werkzeuge auf dem Steintisch vor mir hat gereicht.

Noch immer weiß ich nicht, was man mir vorwirft, und - verflucht sei meine Naivität - ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es alleine an dem liegt, was ich bin.

Dann entsinne ich mich der Worte, die man uns in Arach Tinilith, der Schule der Priesterinnen meines Volkes versucht hat, einzuprügeln. Die Wesen der Oberwelt sind grausam, hinterhältig und gemein, sie lieben es zu quälen, und sie sind abgrundtief böse. Ohne dass ich es verhindern kann kommt ein bitteres Lachen über meine Lippen. Dann sind sie keinen Deut besser als wir selbst. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, alles würde sich ändern, sobald ich unter dem Licht der uns so verhassten Sonne wandeln würde?

Kaum drei Tage sind vergangen, seit ich die dunklen Höhlen hinter mir gelassen habe, und keine Nacht hat es gebraucht, bis man mich in den Kerker warf.

Zu allem Übel muss ich nun auch noch feststellen, dass mein magischer Umhang, mein Piwafwi ebenfalls seine Magie längst verloren hat. Schlimmer noch, er ist eigentlich nicht viel mehr, als ein zerfallender Fetzen dunklen Stoffes. Ich habe immer geglaubt, das alles seien nichts weiter als müde Geschichten, doch das Sonnenlicht zerstört die magiedurchwobenen Fasern unserer Kleidung... Ich ertappe mich bei dem Gedanken, ob es uns Drow mit der Zeit ähnlich ergehen würde, und wir deshalb nie den Versuch machen, uns an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, und ob wir deshalb nur bei Nacht auf Streif oder eher Raubzüge gingen, doch mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln wische ich ihn hinfort. Eine dumme Idee, bedenke ich den Schwindel, der mich beinahe von meinem unbequemen Sitz geworfen hätte, andererseits bekomme ich den Kopf wieder ein wenig frei. Ich habe keine Zeit für dumme Kindereien, ich muss hier raus, und das möglichst bevor diese Kerle zurück kehren...


	2. II Sel ssuth Erneute Flucht

II. Sel ssuth - Erneute Flucht

Immer wieder gehe ich alles durch, an das ich mich im Augenblick erinnern kann, doch alles, was ich bisher gelernt habe, hilft mir gerade nicht. Ich hätte schreien können, fluchen, irgendwas, doch ich verbleibe stumm. Arivain... Fest balle ich meine Hände zu Fäusten, und erneut spüre ich, wie Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Nein, ich würde nicht weinen, nicht jetzt, und auch später nicht! Ich habe es mir geschworen! Es kostet mich einige Überwindung, und stetiges Schlucken, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Oh wie sehr hätte ich meinen Freund nun gebracht... Das Warten macht mich beinahe verrückt, und allmählich schaffe ich es kaum noch, meine Panik im Zaum zu halten. Dennoch zucke ich derart heftig zusammen, als sich die Tür hinter mir wieder öffnet, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, als dass ich aufgesprungen wäre.

Das Lachen der Männer, die den Raum nun betreten jagt mir eisige Schauer den schmalen Rücken hinab. Sie unterhalten sich in jener mir fremden Sprache, und alleine der Klang ihrer Worte ist Unheilvoll. Wenn ich sie wenigstens verstehen würde!

Einer der Kerle, drei müssen es sein, doch ich wage nicht, mich umzusehen, tritt hinter mich, und reißt meinen Kopf mit Hilfe meines langen Haares brutal in den Nacken. Ich komme nicht umhin, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, und abermals erblicke ich das Gesicht des Mannes, der mich zuvor her gebracht hat.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, wie schnell du redest, Drow!"

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht lässt mich erzittern, obgleich ich ihn nur hilflos anblicken kann. Die Anderen lachen finster. Er muss die Angst in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn das gräßliche Grinsen wird nur noch breiter. So sehr ich versuche mich zusammen zu reißen, desto mehr versage ich.

„Wie viele seid ihr noch? Wo ist der Rest deiner dreckigen Sippe?"

Ich öffne den Mund, versuche etwas zu sagen, doch scheinbar bin ich ihm nicht schnell genug. Wieder trifft mich seine Faust im Gesicht. Dieses Mal schaffe ich es, erneut jeden Laut des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken.

„Bitte... Ich verstehe euch nicht, ich habe nichts getan, eure Leute..."

Stammle ich in in meiner Muttersprache, ehe ich erst einmal tief Luft holen muss, doch weiter komme ich auch nicht. Der Kerl, der mich noch immer an den Haaren gepackt hält schüttelt mich und brüllt mir irgendwas entgegen. Als ihm dämmert, dass er auch damit nichts sinnvolleres aus mir herausbekommen würde stößt er mich wutschnaubend von meinem Sitz. Ungeschützt pralle ich am Boden auf. Meine Schulter schmerzt, mein Schädel hämmert noch immer, und auch die Schläge ins Gesicht sind nicht spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen. Regungslos bleibe ich liegen - Ich weiß nicht was sie von mir wollen, doch ich wage nicht, mich wieder aufzusetzen.

„Nutzlos, der kleine Bastard versteht kein Wort fürchte ich..."

Der Mann, der mich noch eben festgehalten hat schlägt mit einer Faust so heftig auf den Steintisch vor uns, dass die vielen kleinen Werkzeuge darauf leise klirren.

„Er ist ein dreckiger Drow, sie sind Meister im Verschleiern und in der Schauspielerei. Ich glaube ihm kein Wort."

Einer der Anderen beiden, der zuvor rechts von mir an der Wand gelehnt hat tritt zu uns herüber.

„Wir werden sehen, wie lange er das Spielchen durchhält. Das Feuer!"

Mit einem bösen Lachen dreht sich der Dritte herum.

„Brennt bereits, du kannst die Eisen hinein werfen."

„Nichts lieber als das."

Ich kann hören, wie der Zweite von ihnen etwas vom Tisch nimmt, gleich darauf zischt es leise. Der Geruch von Verbranntem steigt mir in die Nase, und erst jetzt bemerke ich das Feuer, das in einer Ecke des Raumes leise prasselt. Bei den Göttern, was haben sie vor? Obgleich ich die Antwort auf meine stumme Frage nie erfahren wollte, so würde ich sie doch bekommen. Irgendwann fast der Erste von ihnen nach meinen Armen und zerrt mich unsanft auf den gefühlt eisig kalten Tisch. Noch ehe die Hoffnung nur in mir aufkeimt, spüre ich, wie weitere Fesseln zuschnappen. Die magischen Fesseln nimmt er mir nicht ab. Ich schließe die Augen, machtlos, noch irgend etwas weiter zu tun. Alles was mir bleibt, ist mein Schicksal zu erwarten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie mich hier fest halten, ich weiß Garnichts mehr. Ich spüre den Schmerz, immer wieder, glühendes Metall, das gegen meine Haut gedrückt wird, kühle Klingen, die tiefe Schnitte hinterlassen, höre mich selbst Schreien, doch klingt es, als sei ich selbst weit fort. Ihre Stimmen hallen in meinem Kopf wider, dringen jedoch nur schwer zu mir durch. Immer wieder verschleiern dunkle Schatten mein Bewusstsein. Schatten, denen ich mich nur allzu gern hingebe, lassen sie mich doch für einen winzigen Moment ruhen, bis man mich wieder in die Realität zurück reißt.

Wenn sie hofften, mich flehen zu hören, so muss ich sie enttäuschen. Ich habe Angst, immer wieder glaube ich, sterben zu müssen, doch eben das geschieht nicht, und momentan kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich dies nun als Fluch oder Segen hin nehmen soll. Längst ist meine Stimme gebrochen, meine Kehle schmerzt vom Schreien, und mehr als ein heiseres Keuchen bringe ich kaum noch zu Stande. Ich will nur noch, dass es aufhört, flehe still darum, doch erhört werde ich nicht.

So sehr sie mich auch foltern, so viel sie auch schreien, das was sie von mir wollen, erfahren sie nicht. Selbst wenn ich sie verstanden hätte, es hätte ihnen keine Antworten gebracht. Ich weiß nichts von alldem, was sie erlebt haben, oder eben nicht, und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Ich habe nichts mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, und ich wünschte, dabei wäre es auch geblieben. Selbst, als sie mir jeden Finger einzeln brechen erfahren sie nichts. Es erfreut sie nicht sonderlich, doch sie müssen erkennen, dass es Zeit war, aufzuhören, wollten sie mich nicht gleich umbringen.

„Du wirst schon reden, du dreckiger Bastard, das schwöre ich dir. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass dir noch Jemand helfen kann?"

Ich spüre kaum noch, wie mir der Kerl einen Dolch an die Kehle hält. Hätte er sie mir aufgeschnitten, ich hätte mich überwinden müssen, ihm nicht zu danken - Im Augenblick besteht meine Welt aus nichts weiter als Schmerz, und dem kupfernen Geruch von frischem Blut, gemischt mit verkohltem Fleisch. Ein Übelkeit erregender Geruch, doch ich bin selbst zu schwach mich zu übergeben.

Als man mich schließlich in meine Zelle zurück schleift, natürlich ohne jede Form von Rücksichtnahme verfalle ich endgültig der tröstenden Bewusstlosigkeit, und ich bin verdammt dankbar dafür, dass sich in den nächsten Stunden Niemand die Mühe macht, mich ihr wieder zu entreißen.

Es ist noch dunkel, als ich die Lider vorsichtig einen Spalt weit anhebe. Ein gequältes Stöhnen dringt über meine Lippen, als mit dem Erwachen auch das Gefühl wieder kehrt. Bei allen neun Höllen, nichts von dem, das sie mir im Unterreich bereits angetan haben war so schlimm wie das hier. Jeder einzelne Atemzug lässt meine Lungen brennen, und die kümmerlichen Fetzen, die von meiner Kleidung noch übrig sind fühlen sich klebrig und klamm an. Mein gesamter Körper zittert, und hin und wieder vorüber ziehende kühle Windzüge lassen mich schaudern. Ich versuche, meine Finger zu bewegen, ein rasender Schmerz zuckt durch meinen Körper, scheint überall zu sein, und der Schrei, den ich - vor Überraschung und ob des Schmerzes - ausstoße, lässt mich selbst zusammen zucken. Was habe ich ihnen getan, was das hier rechtfertigte? Womit habe ich das verdient? Immer wieder stelle ich mir diese Fragen.

Meine Wimpern sind verklebt von getrockneter Tränenflüssigkeit, und selbst wenn ich wollte, ich schaffe es nicht, den Kopf zu heben. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich erahnen, dass die Nacht sich allmählich dem Ende neigt. Ich würde nicht mehr schlafen können, so viel ist klar...

Als draußen der erste Hahn kräht wird die schwere Holztür hinter mir erneut aufgerissen. Wäre ich nicht bäuchlings am Boden gelegen, unfähig meine Hände zur Hilfe zu nehmen, ich hätte mich womöglich in die nächste Ecke gedrückt. Zu meiner Überraschung allerdings stellt man mir nur ein Tablett mit trockenem Brot und einen Becher Wasser hin. Wie aufopferungsvoll... Welch Ironie. Wenn mir nun auch noch wer erklären würde, wie bei den neun Höllen ich es vollbringen sollte, auch nur einen winzigen Krümel davon herunter zu würgen dann wäre ich schon einen ganzen Schritt weiter. Als hätte der Kerl hinter mir meine Gedanken gelesen bleibt er neben mir stehen, und beugt sich zu mir herunter. Reflexartig schließe ich die Augen, darum bemüht, mich bewusstlos zu stellen, doch das bringt mir nur einen Tritt mit schweren, Eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln in die Seite ein. Ich stöhne auf, und werde im nächsten Moment auf die Knie gerissen.

„Den Rest wirst du hoffentlich alleine bewerkstelligen können, Bastard, ansonsten verhungerst du eben!"

Ich schwanke, taumle einen Moment, und der Knall der wieder ins Schloss fallenden Tür hallt noch Minuten später in meinem Bewusstsein wider. Das alles ist nicht mehr, als eine neuerlich Qual. Der Becher mit Wasser, so nahe, und die Tatsache dass ich Durst habe ist unbestreitbar, meine Kehle ist trocken und fühlt sich an wie rauhes Sandpapier.

Nur ein winziges Stück... So weit meine Ketten es erlauben ziehe ich die Hände auseinander, wobei ich mich selbst ermahnen muss, nicht auf meine seltsam verkrümmten Finger zu schauen. Ich erreiche den Becher, klemme ihn zwischen beide Handballen, nur noch ein Stück...

Ich zittere zu sehr, das dünne Metallgefäß rutscht mir aus den Händen und landet leise klirrend am Boden. Frustriert stöhne ich auf, mit einer Stimme, die so sehr nicht meine eigene zu sein scheint. Ich würde in diesem verdammten Loch krepieren, dämmert es mir so langsam, und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Selbst wenn sie mir die Fesseln abnähmen - es würde unmöglich für mich sein, einen Zauber zu wirken, wenn nicht wegen meiner Hände, dann auf Grund meines sonstigen Zustands. Mehr tot als lebendig habe ich als Magier vorstellbar schlechte Karten.

Und wieder bleibt mir nicht mehr als warten, zermürbende Stunden, und bei allen Göttern, wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie von mir wollen. Mittlerweile bin ich an dem Punkt angelangt, wo ich ihnen alles gesagt hätte, um dem hier zu entkommen, und wenn es nur für einen schnellen Tod gewesen wäre. Jämmerlich für einen meiner Sorte, aber was kümmert mich das? Ich verfluche meine verdammte Herkunft, mindestens so sehr, wie ich diese Menschen hier verfluche. Aber nicht einmal das bringe ich im wörtlichen Sinne zu Stande. Wenn die Wut auf mich Selbst nicht der Frustration überwiegen würde, ich hätte mich womöglich längst wimmernd in einer Ecke wieder gefunden.

Entgegen jeder Vernunft bin ich beinahe erleichtert, als man mich endlich holt. Dieses Mal schleifen sie mich woanders hin, auch wenn ich nicht hinsehe, kann ich es spüren. Meine Beine wollen mir nicht recht gehorchen, oder nicht in dem Tempo, das sie vorgeben, und so würde ich mich wohl mit einigen Schürfwunden abfinden müssen, doch was zählt das noch? Ich wage nur ein kurzes Blinzeln gegen die Helligkeit, als man mich zu Boden wirft.

Holz, ein riesiger Haufen dieses wertvollen Materials, für das man im Unterreich Unsummen bezahlen musste. Was zum...? Ich verstehe nicht, was ich davon halten soll, bis ich die Männer mit den Fackeln erblicke. Das war es dann also, ich würde sterben, hier und jetzt, kaum drei Tage in der sogenannten Freiheit. Ich bin so jämmerlich, so verdammt jämmerlich! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ein bitteres Lachen, nicht mehr als ein schwaches Krächzen lässt meine Schultern für einen Moment beben. Die völlig entgeisterten Blicke der Umstehenden nehme ich nicht einmal wahr. Einer der Männer tritt auf mich zu, grinsend nimmt er mir die magischen Handfesseln ab.

Im ersten Moment realisiere ich den Umstand kaum, erst, als ein warmer Windhauch meine schweißfeuchten Gelenke kühlt werde ich dessen gewahr. Ich blinzle, und abermals überspült mich eine reißende Welle der Verzweiflung. Warum jetzt? Es kommt mir beinahe vor wie giftiger Spott. Die Menge um uns herum murmelt leise vor sich hin, einige kichern voller Vorfreude, und die Fackelträger unterhalten sich. Ausgerechnet jetzt achtet Niemand auf mich. Wie soll ich bloß... was soll ich tun? Ich kann nicht... Unzählige Gedanken schießen mir durch den Kopf, so schnell, dass ich sie kaum fassen kann, geschweige denn ordnen.

„Versprich mir, dass du überlebst, Daeron. Was auch immer passiert, du darfst nicht sterben, denn dann war alles umsonst... Versprich es mir!"

Einzig die Stimme Arivains hallt so deutlich in meinem Kopf wieder, als stünde er in diesem Moment neben mir. Beinahe erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf. Arivain...! Wenn nicht für mich, dann wenigstens für ihn - mehr als diesen einen Versuch habe ich nicht. Es sind nur Sekunden, doch mit einem Mal spüre ich eine Kraft, die ich seit gestern nicht mehr in mir vermutet habe. Noch ehe ich mit einem rauhen Aufschrei auf die Füße komme, versinkt die Umgebung um mich herum in alles erstickender Dunkelheit. Eben jener Zauber braucht keine komplizierten Gesten, doch ist er das, was ich im Moment brauche. Schreckensschreie werden laut, Schreie des Entsetzens, und zu meinem unwahrscheinlichen Glück laufen die meisten Zuschauer so sehr ineinander, dass sie einen sich balgenden Knäuel aus Gefallenen bilden. Selbst die Fackelträger schaffen es nicht, mich zu verfolgen. Ich bin der Einzige, der sich in dieser völligen Dunkelheit zurecht findet, und auch wenn ich kaum gerade laufen kann, noch ist meine Panik größer als der Schmerz - Ich nehme die Beine in die Hand und laufe! Wohin weiß ich nicht...

Als ich aus der Dunkelheit hervor trete bemerke ich aus schmalen Augenschlitzen zwei Wachen, die sich mir nähern. Nein...! Ich bin so nahe dran...! Zu meinem übermäßigen Erstaunen reicht es dieses Mal aus, die Hände drohend anzuheben. Das Tor ist nicht mehr weit - Ich keuche, schnappe hastig nach Luft, meine Lungen brennen, doch die Angst, sie mögen mich verfolgen, oder dass ich einen Pfeil in den Rücken bekomme lässt mich durchhalten. Weg, nur noch weg von hier, so weit wie nur irgendwie möglich. Innerlich bete ich zu allen Göttern, die mich zu hören vermögen. Solange diese... Menschen noch mit der Dunkelheit zu kämpfen haben muss ich so viel Abstand zwischen sie und mich bringen wie ich kann. Ich muss...

Sehr weit komme ich mit meinen wirren Gedankengängen nicht mehr. Kaum habe ich einen Wald unweit der Stadt erreicht, da versagen meine Beine mir den Dienst. Bei dem Versuch, den Fall mit den Händen abzufangen schreie ich abermals heiser auf, ehe sich die Wirklichkeit vollends in schwarzem Nebel verabschiedet...


	3. III Naut'kyn ligrr Mahna

III. Naut'kyn ligrr Mahna - Mahna das blinde Mädchen

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckt meinen Körper, ein Tritt lässt mich die Augen aufreißen, und wieder kann ich mich des gequälten Keuchens nicht erwehren, das über meine Lippen rinnt. Sie haben mich gefunden, ist mein erster Gedanke, doch seltsamerweise bekomme ich ein mindestens ebenso erschrockenes Keuchen als Antwort.

„Oh, verzeiht - Ich, ich wollte nicht... Wartet.. ihr seid verletzt, nicht wahr?"

Bestenfalls ein wenig erschrocken, jedoch keines Falles ängstlich, oder voller Hass dringt eine helle Stimme an meine Ohren. Leise, ein wenig scheu vielleicht. Erneut versuche ich zu blinzeln, noch immer bleibt mir der Sinn der Worte fremd.

„Wenn ihr mich zurück bringen wollt, dann... lasst mich lieber sterben..."

Das ist alles, was ich für den Moment heraus bekomme, doch ob meiner trockenen Kehle und der kaum vernehmbaren Stimme muss es wirklich grässlich klingen. Außerdem musste es für sie wie heilloses Gestammel klingen...

„Ich verstehe euch nicht..."

Die Stimme des Mädchens drückt Bedauern aus, und endlich schaffe ich es, meinen Kopf ein winziges Stück zur Seite zu drehen. Eine junge Menschenfrau, vielleicht 16 Jahre alt kniet mittlerweile neben mir im hohen Gras. Feuerrotes Haar reicht ihr bis an die Schultern, und ihre Augen, und damit habe ich auch die Erklärung für ihre Unvoreingenommenheit, sind hinter einer weißen Binde verborgen. Sie ist blind... Seufzend schließe ich die Lider wieder. Wenn ich mich doch bloß verständigen könnte...

„Hm... ihr müsst ein Elf sein, ja, das ist es! Darum verstehe ich auch nicht! Aber, ihr versteht mich ebenso wenig, nicht wahr?"

Vorsichtig streckt sie eine Hand nach mir aus, unwillkürlich zucke ich zusammen.

„Was haben sie bloß mit euch angestellt...? Ich werde euch abtasten, es tut vielleicht weh, aber, ich kann eure Wunden nicht sehen. Doch habt keine Sorge, ich bin Heilerin, das bekommen wir schon wieder hin."

Auch wenn ich kein einziges Wort verstehe, so beruhigt mich der sanfte Klang ihrer Stimme doch mehr, als ich mir selbst eingestehen will. Ich lasse sie gewähren, keuche hin und wieder leise auf, wenn ihre Hände eine meiner Wunden finden, bis sie bei meinen Händen angelangt ist. Hell schreie ich auf, so heftig, dass sie im ersten Moment zurück zuckt.

„Ich... oh es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich muss.. ich muss eure Hände noch einmal..."

Zittrig ein und ausatmend schließe ich die Augen wieder. Sie fasst erneut nach meinen Händen, nach den Gelenken jedoch zuerst. Ich höre, wie sie leise, melodische Worte murmelt, dann ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinen Händen, gefolgt von einem kurzen, reißenden Schmerz, als sich meine gebrochen Knochen von Selbst wieder zusammen schieben, und noch während ich schmerzerfüllt aufschreie im Zeitraffer wieder zusammen wachsen. Die Wärme, die meinen Körper danach erfüllt tut so verdammt gut... Sie folgt ihren Händen, die langsam über meine Wunden wandern.

Erleichtert seufze ich auf, als der Schmerz endlich nach lässt, und sich irgendwann schließlich gänzlich löst. Ich öffne die Augen wieder, und obgleich ich weiß, dass sie es nicht sehen kann, lächele ich zaghaft.

„Bel'la dos..."

Ich bedanke mich mit sanfter Stimme, ehe ich den ersten Versuch mache, mich vorsichtig aufzusetzen. Es glückt! Ihre Antwort ist ebenso ein Lächeln.

„Hier, trinkt das, ihr werdet euch bald besser fühlen, auch wenn es fürwahr widerlich schmeckt!"

Aufmunternd schmunzelnd hält sie mir ein kleines Fläschchen hin. Zögerlich greife ich danach, und entkorke es dann, um den zugegebenermaßen scheußlichen Inhalt herunter zu stürzen. Ein Glas frisches Wasser wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber dieser Heiltrank, oder was auch immer das gewesen sein soll tat mir besser, als jedes noch so frische Wasser es vermocht hätte.

„Ihr müsst Jemanden wirklich sehr verärgert haben, wenn man euch derart zugerichtet hat, oder seid ihr einem Rudel Wölfe begegnet?"

Lachend legt sie den Kopf ein wenig schief. Es ist ein fröhliches, angenehmes Lachen, und trotz der Angst, dass man uns eventuell finden könnte, entspanne ich mich ein wenig.

„Ach... ihr versteht mich ja gar nicht... wie dumm von mir..."

Nachdenklich wiegt sie den Kopf hin und her, ehe sie auf einmal strahlt. Mit einer Hand deutet sie auf sich selbst.

„Mahna!"

Dann deutet sie auf mich, den Kopf dabei abermals schief legend.

Ich komme um ein warmes Lächeln nicht drum herum, als ich vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand zu greifen versuche. Sie lässt es zu, und langsam führe ich ihre Hand zu meiner Schulter.

„Daeron."

Wispere ich, und wieder lacht sie leise. Wir schweigen eine ganze Weile, und ich überlege krampfhaft, wie ich ihr bloß dafür danken soll, dass sie mir das Leben gerettet hat. Mir fällt aber nichts ein, und so blicke ich überrascht auf, als sie verwunderlich zielsicher nach meiner Hand greift, um mich auf die Füße zu ziehen. So sehr ich auch protestiere, sie lässt nicht los, und nachdem wir ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald gelaufen sind, bleiben wir vor einem weißen Gebäude stehen, das mich spontan an eine Kapelle erinnert. Dass ich mit meiner Vermutung bei einem Kloster gar nicht so falsch liege, kann ich nicht ahnen, noch weiß ich, was es damit auf sich hat. Irgendwie muss ich ihr erklären, dass ich unmöglich dort hinein gehen kann! Ein entsetzter Aufschrei reißt mich jedoch sogleich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Mahna! Kind! Bist du des Wahnsinns?!"

Mit ausladenden Schritten kommt eine ältere Frau in langen Kutten auf uns zu gerannt, doch etwa zwei Meter von uns entfernt bleibt sie stehen.

„Kind, komm her, du wirst dich noch zu Grunde richten!"

„Aber Oberin Marlen, er ist doch nur ein Elf! Ich fand ihn verletzt im Wald, er versteht unsere Sprache nicht und..."

Die Stimme des Mädchens, dessen Hand ich noch immer halte klingt protestierend, gar unverständig, doch die schrille Stimme der Älteren unterbricht sie Harsch.

„Ein Drow ist er, Kind, eines dieser Monster die..."

Dieses Mal ist sie es, die nicht dazu kommt, ihr Wort zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Aber Oberin!"

Mahna klingt nahezu entrüstet.

„Wie könnt ihr so Etwas sagen? Wart ihr es nicht, die mich lehrte, ein jedes Wesen gleich zu behandeln? Wart es nicht ihr, die mir beibrachte, dass ein jedes Leben des Schutzes der Götter wert ist?"

Noch immer hält sie meine Hand, und obgleich Seitens der Fremden das Wort Drow gefallen ist, so scheint sie noch immer unerschütterlich zu mir zu halten, dabei kennt sie mich nicht einmal. Die Oberin brummelt etwas, scheint dann aber doch nach zu geben.

„Bei den Göttern, möge sie uns nicht den Teufel ins Haus holen..."

Dann tritt sie bei Seite, und Mahna zerrt mich unaufhörlich mit sich. Ich werfe der Frau ein flüchtiges, um Entschuldigung bittendes Lächeln zu, das sie allerdings nur noch weiter aus der Fassung bringt. Dann betreten wir die Halle des hübschen Hauses. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hinsehen soll, und das erschrockene Raunen der Nonnen, an denen wir vorbeikommen bedrückt mich allmählich doch ein wenig.

„Keine Sorge, sie gewöhnen sich schnell an dich. Sie sind derlei Dinge längst gewohnt."

Kichernd schleift sie mich weiter durch die Gänge, bis wir vor einer Türe stehen bleiben. Warum bin ich mir nur so sicher, dass sie meine Unsicherheit genauestens spürt? Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Worte genau das ausdrücken sollten? Irgendwie... muss ich zusehen, dass ich ihre Sprache erlernen kann, anderen Falles würde ich wohl nicht sehr weit kommen. Mahna indess öffnet die Türe vor mir leise einen Spalt weit.

„Ihr könnt dieses Zimmer haben, erst einmal. Es ist eines der Gästezimmer. Ihr scheint mir hier Fremd zu sein. Oh und... das Bad steht sogar schon bereit!"

Wissend, dass ich kein Wort von dem verstehe, was sie mir klar machen will, schiebt sie mich in einen kleinen Nebenraum, in welchem eine großzügige hölzerne Wanne steht, aus welcher es schon wohlig dampft. Dankbar drücke ich kurz ihre Hand, ehe sie eine vornehme Verbeugung andeutet, und sich diskret zurück zieht. Sowie ich die Türe ins Schloss fallen höre entledige ich mich endlich der letzten Fetzen meiner Kleidung, oder dem, was von ihr noch übrig war.

Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich nicht gerade den angenehmsten Eindruck gemacht haben kann. Über und Über voller Blut... Seufzend klettere ich in das angenehm heiße Wasser, das nach irgendwelchen Blüten duftet. Gewissenhaft wasche ich mir das Blut aus Gesicht und Haaren, ehe ich mich erst einmal einfach nur zurück lehne und die Lider schließe.

Ich fühle mich sicher, ich weiß nicht, woher dieses Gefühl rührt, ob es Mahnas unkomplizierte Art gewesen ist, oder aber die seltsame Atmosphäre, die dieses Haus ausstrahlt. Es ist ähnlich des Gefühls, das einen beschleicht, wenn man eines der Häuser der Meinen betritt, nur dass es hier genau Andersherum ist. Wird man beim Betreten eines Drowhauses von Unbehagen und Argwohn empfangen, so ist es hier Wärme und Freundlichkeit. Müde seufze ich tief. Mir ist plötzlich so sehr nach Schlaf, also klettere ich gähnend wieder aus der Wanne heraus. Ein Handtuch hat man mir bereits zurecht gelegt, ebenso wie - zu meinem Erstaunen - frische Kleidung. So ganz begreife ich es noch immer nicht, doch ich beschließe, mich damit glücklich zu schätzen.

Ich bin noch damit beschäftigt, mein langes Haar auszuwringen, und dann mittels eines Kammes vorsichtig durch zu kämmen, als ich bemerke, wie erneut Jemand das Zimmer betritt. Schnell greife ich nach dem Handtuch, doch zu mir kommt Niemand. Stattdessen klirrt es leise, irgend etwas wird auf einer Holzplatte abgestellt, dann wird die Türe wieder ins Schloss gezogen, und es wird erneut still. Schnell schlüpfe ich in die Kleider, beigefarbene Leinenhosen, und ein cremefarbenes Leinenhemd. Der Stoff fühlt sich dennoch sehr weich an auf meiner Haut. Dann trete ich hinaus ins eigentliche Zimmer. Auf dem Tisch findet sich tatsächlich ein Tablett mit allerlei Dingen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, aber der Anrichtung nach vermute ich einfach, dass es sich um etwas Essbares handelt, dazu eine Kanne heißen Tee.

Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt lasse ich mich auf einem der Sessel nieder und greife nach etwas kleinem, roten, das in Etwa die Form eines Herzens hat. Eine Erdbeere, wie ich später erfahren sollte. Es schmeckt süß, und ist sehr saftig. Das große Fenster, aus welchem das letzte Abendrot der Dämmerung zu sehen ist fängt meinen Blick als nächstes. Selbst jetzt noch ist es furchtbar hell, doch die Farben des Himmels wirken auf mich wunderschön, und ich kann einfach nicht weg sehen.

Viel kann ich nicht essen, es schmeckt, sehr gut sogar, doch ich bin das Oberweltessen einfach noch nicht gewohnt, und ich möchte nicht riskieren, mich nachher schlecht zu fühlen. Noch immer bin ich schrecklich müde, und so beschließe ich, mich in das einladend weiche, große Bett zu legen, als es noch einmal an die Türe klopft.

„Xas...?"

Über die Schulter hinweg blicke ich zu dem dunklen Holz herüber. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später steht Mahna im Raum. Ihre Augenbinde hat sie abgenommen, doch sie lächelt immer noch.

„Ich wollte noch einmal nach euch sehen, hat das Essen geschmeckt?"

Kurz geht sie zum Tisch und nimmt das Tablett prüfend auf. Dabei plappert sie munter weiter, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass es herzlich wenig Sinn macht. Nicht weit von mir - ich habe mich längst auf die Kante des Bettes sinken lassen - stellt sie das Tablett am Boden ab, um sich stattdessen furchtlos neben mich zu setzen. Eine Weile plaudert sie noch weiter, ehe ihr fröhliches Lachen ein weiteres Mal ertönt.

„Drow sind doch auch nur Elfen, nicht wahr?"

Hilflos nicke ich, wobei ich verlegen lächele und leicht mit den Schultern zucke.

„Ihr werdet uns schon verstehen lernen. Ich habe schon mit der Schwester gesprochen, die die Bibliothek beaufsichtigt. Gleich morgen bringe ich euch zu ihr, werdet sehen, es ist ganz einfach."

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sie sich wieder, deutet erneut diesen leichten Knicks an, der mich sachte schmunzeln lässt, dann nimmt sie das Tablett und verlässt endgültig das Zimmer.

Gähnend lege ich meine neuen Kleider wieder ab, um unter die dicke Decke des Bettes zu krabbeln, und mich dort seufzend auszustrecken. Normalerweise wären meine Gedanken nun abgeglitten, so wie sie es in jeder Nacht getan haben, in der ich alleine im Bett gelegen habe, doch ich bin einfach zu erschöpft. Nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts kann mich von dem erholsamen Schlaf abhalten, den ich so sehr brauche, nicht einmal meine übliche Vorsicht, die ich in dieser Nacht vertrauensvoll ablege. Ich spüre, dass ich hier sicher sein werde...


	4. IV E're aluin Aufbruch

IV. E're aluin - Aufbruch

Etwa ein halbes Jahr bleibe ich in jenem Kloster, eine Zeit, die für mich Selbst beinahe viel zu schnell vergeht. Bei meiner Lebensspanne ist sie geradezu nichtig, und auch wenn die Erinnerungen an Arivain über mir schweben wie ein dunkler Schatten, so sind es doch die bisher schönsten Monate meines Lebens. Arivain.. Er fehlt mir so sehr, und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er das alles hier noch hätte erleben dürfen...

Das Mädchen, Mahna, sie hält ihr Wort. Gleich am Tage nach meiner Ankunft bringt sie mich in die Bibliothek. Anfangs ist es gar nicht so einfach, die Zusammenhänge zu finden, doch mit ein wenig Geduld und Geschick meinerseits ist es mir möglich, ihre Sprache zu erlernen. Ich bin nicht perfekt, das bin ich selbst heute nicht, und doch kann ich mich nun verständlich machen.

Die Vormittage verbringe ich so stets zwischen Büchern, gemeinsam mit der alten Dame, welche mit der Aufsicht hier angetraut war. Sie tut ihr Bestes mich zu unterstützen, und mit meinen Fortschritten ist sie sehr zufrieden. Ich lese viel, und sobald meine Fähigkeiten es mir erlaubten wage ich mich an jene Literatur, die mir ein wenig mehr über dieses Haus, und dessen Umgebung verrät.

Die Nachmittage verbringen wir im Garten, wenn es das Wetter denn zulässt. Ich lese Mahna aus den Büchern vor, so gut ich kann, erzähle ihr in gebrochenen Sätzen von meiner Heimat, nur Arivain erwähne ich nicht, ich kann nicht... Immer wieder stocke ich, suche nach Worten, doch das helle, aufmunternde Lachen des Mädchens lässt es mich jedes Mal erneut versuchen. Nicht die kleinste Spur von Spott klingt darin mit, und oft stimme ich heiter mit ein. Mahna kennt sich überraschend gut mit den verschiedensten Kräutern aus. Ich kann mich nur immer wieder darüber wundern, wie zielsicher sie diese auseinander zu halten weiß. So kann ich auch von ihr noch einiges lernen.

Was mich in all der Zeit jedoch am meisten beschäftigt, ist die Tatsache, dass sie Recht behalten hatte. Sowohl die Oberin, als auch die Schwestern haben sich sehr schnell an mich gewöhnt, zu schnell vielleicht. Innerhalb weniger Tage konnte ich ihren Argwohn dahin schwinden fühlen. Wenn ich mir den Hass in Erinnerung rufe, der in jedem Wort derer mit schwang, die mich in ihrer Stadt gefangen hielten, dann kann ich es mir kaum erklären. In einem der Bücher habe ich gelesen, dass es sehr schwer sei, einen Menschen vom Gegenteil einer fundamentfesten Meinung zu überzeugen... Mahna, das alles muss etwas mit diesem Mädchen zu tun haben. Wäre ihre Gesellschaft nicht so durch und durch angenehm, sie wäre mir sicher längst unheimlich geworden...

Die Wochen ziehen schnell ins Land, die einst grünen Bäume färben sich in allen nur erdenklichen Farben, und das Licht der Sonne wird golden. So sehr ich auch damit zu kämpfen habe, denn lange noch habe ich mich nicht an ihr Licht gewöhnt, meine Augen sind in diesen Tagen gefangen von der Schönheit um mich herum. Wie konnte eine Welt, die so wunderschön war nur schlecht sein? Die Städte meines Volkes, sie sind ebenfalls schön, doch das hier, es übertrifft einfach all meine Vorstellungen, die ich gehabt habe, als ich noch dort unten lebte. Immer früher neigt sich die goldene Scheibe der Sonne gen Horizont, und Mahna erzählt mir, dass es von nun an jeden Abend ein wenig eher dunkeln würde, bis schließlich der Schnee vom Himmel fallen würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ich mit dem Wort Schnee nicht viel anfangen, doch ich würde ihn noch lieben, sowohl als auch verfluchen lernen. Da die Abende nun auch kühler werden, verbringe ich die letzten Stunden des Tages oft beim Fenster in meinem Zimmer. Mal mit, und mal ohne Mahna. Eines Nachts, längst schiebt sich der Mond am letzten purpurnen Streifen des Horizonts hinauf erblicke ich es dann.

„Die Sterne, sie... fallen vom Himmel!"

Verwirrt wende ich mein Gesicht dem Mädchen zu, die wie so oft neben mir am Fenster sitzt. Anstelle einer Antwort kichert sie zunächst leise, dann springt sie auf, und fasst mich bei der Hand, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung.

„Aber mein!"

Erklärt sie mir schließlich, als wir ins Freie treten. Ein kalter Wind empfängt uns, und kleine, weiße Flocken, die ich zuerst für Sterne hielt wehen überall um mich herum.

„Das ist es, wovon ich euch erzählte, erinnert ihr euch? Es ist nur Schnee, seht doch selbst, die Sterne sind noch immer dort, wo sie hingehören."

Sanft lächelnd deutet sie nach Oben, und tatsächlich, hier und da blinkt einer der Sterne hell auf. Ich kann mich ebenfalls eines kleinen Schmunzelns nicht erwehren, doch sie verliert kein weiteres Wort darüber. Bald verlassen wir die Kälte wieder, um ins Haus zurück zu kehren. Oh was erschrecke ich mich am nächsten Morgen, als alles unter einer dicken, blendend hellen Schneedecke verschwunden ist, und es noch immer schneit? Es sieht so aus, als wollen die weißen Flocken das gesamte Haus einschneien, doch das geschieht zu meiner Erleichterung nicht.

Der Tag des Abschieds rückt immer näher, und auch wenn es mich schmerzt, überhaupt daran zu denken, es steht fest, dass ich nicht ewig hier bleiben kann, so sehr ich vielleicht auch gewollt hätte. Mein Leben würde noch so viel für mich bereit halten, und ich will lernen, mehr noch, als diese Bibliothek oder die Schwestern hier mich lehren können. Ich bin Magier, und bedenkt man, dass ich gerade die Akademie abgeschlossen habe, so stehe ich noch völlig am Anfang meiner Laufbahn. Sicher, ich bin ein vollwertiger Faern, doch mein Hunger nach Wissen ist groß. Außerdem will ich diese Welt erkunden, so viel wie möglich von ihr sehen, ehe ich sie eines Tages wieder verlassen muss.

Mir bricht es fast das Herz, als ich mit meinen wenigen Sachen in der Halle stehe. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien, doch noch immer liegt eine dicke weiße Schicht über der Welt, die mir das Sehen erschweren würde. Alle sind sie da, stehen vor mir und blicken zu mir herüber. Ich schlucke einige Male, doch finde keine Worte, die das ausdrücken würden, was ich in jenem Moment empfinde.

Noch ehe ich überhaupt die Stimme erheben kann, tritt Oberin Marlen auf mich zu, sie hält Mahna bei der Hand, die in einen dicken, wollenen Umhang gehüllt ist.

„So ist die Zeit also gekommen, mein Freund..."

Spricht sie leise, und ich kann die Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens sehen.

„Es ist Zeit, ich muss... weiterziehen..."

Das Sprechen fällt mir schwer, und ich versuche mein Möglichstes zu tun, das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Diese Menschen haben so viel für mich getan, sie haben mir gezeigt, dass diese Welt so viel mehr ist, als das, was man uns im Unterreich Glauben machen will. Es fällt mir so unglaublich schwer, sie zu verlassen, und tief in meinem Innern spüre ich, dass ich die Meisten von ihnen, oder gar alle niemals wieder sehen werde.

„So erlaubt mir, euch um etwas zu bitten, Daeron."

Ich hebe den Kopf, überrascht ob ihrer Worte, und ich weiß nicht, was auf mich zu kommt. Erwartungsvoll lege ich den Kopf ein wenig schief. Wenn ich ihnen mit irgend etwas behilflich sein könnte, ich würde alles tun. Die Oberin räuspert sich, ehe sie mit Mahna erneut einige Schritte hervortritt.

„Sie hat es niemals ausgesprochen, doch ich spüre ihren Wunsch. Nehmt sie mit auf euren Reisen, und zeigt ihr diese Welt. Sie ist nicht für das Leben im Kloster bestimmt, das ist sie nie gewesen, und das wusste ich, als ich sie damals in einem Körbchen vor den Toren dieses Hauses fand. Nehmt sie mit euch, und gebt gut auf sie Acht, das ist alles, worum ich euch bitte."

Abermals schlucke ich, als die Alte geendet hat, voller Überraschung weiten sich meine Augen. Das Gesicht des Mädchens strahlt, ihr Lächeln ist voller Hoffnung. Langsam senke ich den Kopf ein wenig.

„Ich... bin ein Drow, das ist kein Leben, für ein Mädchen wie sie eines ist, es wäre viel zu gefährlich, und, ich habe viel zu große Angst, sie vielleicht nicht beschützen zu können. Gerne würde ich sie mit mir nehmen, doch..."

Mir fehlen schier die Worte, doch meine Antwort ist ehrlich. Nichts wäre schöner, als einen Gefährten zu haben, auf meinem Weg ins Ungewisse, und doch, es wäre unverantwortlich. Die Oberin löst den Griff um Mahnas Hand, um nun direkt vor mir stehen zu bleiben. Mit sicherem Griff fasst sie mein Kinn, um meinen Kopf wieder anzuheben, sodass ich ihr in die Augen sehen muss.

„Nein, Daeron. Ihr seid kein Drow, ihr seid so viel mehr. Euer Wesen ist nicht das, wie man es den Euren immer nach sagt. Ich weiß, dass ihr uns nicht enttäuschen werdet, ich weiß, dass ihr sie beschützen werdet, wenn es sein muss, mit eurem Leben. Ihr seid etwas Besonderes, und euer Weg wird steinig werden, oftmals werdet ihr der Verzweiflung näher sein, als jedem anderen Gefühl, doch ihr werdet es noch weit bringen. Das Licht eurer Seele strahlt so hell, wie es sonst nur jene der Elfen tun. Mahna hat es gesehen, und das Mädchen irrt niemals. Sie vertraut euch, mit ihrem Leben, und ich tue es auch. Nehmt sie mit euch, es ist euer Beider Schicksal."

Sie hat es gesehen...? So hat mich mein Gefühl im Bezug auf Mahna also doch nicht getäuscht. Sie scheint eine Fähigkeit zu haben, die mir so fremd erscheint, und die ich selbst mit all meinem Wissen nicht erklären kann. Ich schlucke erneut einige Male, ehe ich ergeben seufze. Es ist schwer, furchtbar schwer. Die Hoffnung in des Mädchens Augen, meine Angst sie vielleicht zu verlieren, oder schlimmer noch, ihren Tod mit ansehen zu müssen, dann die Tatsache, dass eine Heilerin mir ebenso nützlich sein konnte, wie ihre offenbare Fähigkeit, in die Herzen anderer Wesen zu blicken. Aber was kann ich ihr dafür geben? Ein Leben auf der Flucht, ein Leben in ständiger Aufruhr, dem ständigen Hass der uns folgen wird, grenzenloses Misstrauen, das uns überall begegnen würde...

„Habt keine Sorge, ich bin stärker, als ihr vermuten mögt."

Mittlerweile steht Mahna vor mir, eine ihrer zarten Hände liegt auf meiner Schulter. Ich blicke sie an, fragend, doch ich weiß genau, dass sie meine Gedanken erahnt.

„Seid mein Gefährte, das ist alles, was ich mir von euch wünsche."

Sie lächelt, greift nach meiner Hand. Meine Finger umschließen die ihren sachte. Ich schweige, eine ganze Weile herrscht stille. Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, die stumme Bitte in ihrem Blick abzuschlagen, noch kann ich sie hier einfach zurück lassen. Fort zu gehen fällt mir ohnehin so unwahrscheinlich schwer.

„Also gut, ich... ich werde sie mitnehmen."

Höre ich mich schließlich leise sagen, und obgleich meiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören ist, dass es mir nicht leicht fällt, so lächle ich doch warm und vielleicht ein wenig befreit.

„Oh ich bin so froh!"

Ohne Vorwarnung schlingt sie beide Arme um mich, und für den Moment bleibt mir nichts, als stocksteif da zu stehen. Zwar weiß ich, was es mit dieser Geste auf sich hat, und doch ist sie mir fremd. Es ist unter den Meinen nicht üblich, sich derart zu nahe zu kommen, nicht einmal aus herzlichster Freude, wenn es so Etwas unter uns Drow überhaupt gibt, denn meistens ist es Triumph, der mit Freude verwechselt wird. Irgendwann streiche ich mit einer Hand flüchtig über ihr rotes Haar.

„So nehmt das hier an euch, es wird euch sicher gute Dienste erweisen."

Oberin Marlen reicht mir einen dicken, schwarzen Umhang mit ausladender Kapuze, sowie einen kleinen, aber durchaus scharfen Dolch, der mich beinahe an die präzisen Arbeiten aus dem Unterreich erinnert. Außerdem drückt sie mir einen Beutel mit allerhand Proviant in die Hand. Ich bedanke mich erfreut, während ich den Umhang anlege. Nicht nur, dass er mich vor der Kälte schützen würde, vielmehr vermochte er die Blicke etwaiger Fremder von mir halten. Den Dolch stecke ich mir in den Gürtel. Er ist ohnehin die einzige Waffe, mit der ich neben einem Stab noch einigermaßen umzugehen weiß, wenn ich tatsächlich einmal nicht schnell genug sein sollte.

„Einen Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt befindet sich eine Stadt. Sagt den Wachen, dass ich euch geschickt habe, und zeigt ihnen bei Bedarf diesen Brief. Sie werden euch zwei unserer Pferde überlassen, und die Nacht werdet ihr in Sicherheit verbringen können. Danach allerdings seid ihr auf euch alleine gestellt. Geht nun, sonst sind die Tore geschlossen, noch bevor ihr die Stadt erreicht."

Die Alte drückt mir ein Pergament in die Hand, ehe sie Mahna, und dann mich kurz umarmt. Abermals stehe ich bewegungslos da, doch sie lächelt nur, was ihrem runzligen Gesicht einen sympathischen Ausdruck verleiht.

„Ich danke euch, euch allen, Niemals werde ich eure Hilfe und eure Güte vergessen."

Dieses Mal bin ich es, der sich vornehm verbeugt, und so bleiben mir auch die Tränen in den Augen einiger der Frauen nicht verborgen. Tief muss ich Luft holen. Viele von ihnen haben mich in der kurzen Zeit sehr lieb gewonnen, und mir selbst geht es nicht anders. Mit aller Härte muss ich mich zusammen reißen, und das mehrmalige, heftige Schlucken hilft nur so eben, meine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. So viele Freunde habe ich in dieser lächerlich kurzen Zeit gewonnen, und doch muss ich sie alle zurück lassen. Alle? Nun nicht alle, denn Mahna, die wohl genau spürt, wie es um mich bestellt ist fasst mich schnell bei der Hand, und zieht mich ins Freie, noch bevor ich überhaupt eine Chance habe, mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Im Nachhinein bin ich ihr unheimlich dankbar dafür, denn hätte ich es getan, so hätten meine Gefühle mich womöglich endgültig übermannt.

Als wir die Tore der Klostermauern erreichen, langt sie nach meiner Kapuze, um sie mir tief ins Gesicht zu ziehen, dann treten wir hinaus auf den schmalen Weg, den ich in all der Zeit, die ich hier verbrachte nicht mehr gegangen bin. Sie winkt den Frauen, ohne sich umzudrehen, doch ihr Gesicht zeigt ein weiches Lächeln. Eine Weile schweigen wir und ich führe Mahna an der Hand neben mir her. Für Jeden Anderen müssen wir wie ein Liebespaar wirken, und doch ist es für mich mittlerweile selbstverständlich geworden, ihre Hand zu halten.

„Wisst ihr, eure Tränen wären verschwendet gewesen."

Spricht sie dann leise, als sie spürt, dass ich mich wieder gefangen habe. Überrascht blicke ich zu ihr herüber. Ich fühle mich ertappt, und doch malt sich ein feines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ab.

„Sie haben einander, sie sind glücklich, so wie es ist. Wir werden ihnen fehlen, und doch, sie werden darüber hinweg kommen. Sie leben, und sie haben ihre feste Gemeinschaft. Oft kommen Neue hinzu, und ebenso oft verabschieden sie sich auch wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Marlen gespürt hat, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, als sie mich damals bei sich auf nahm. Sie ist wie eine Mutter zu mir gewesen, in all der Zeit. Sie hat Niemals einen Hehl aus meiner Blindheit gemacht, sie behandelte mich, wie jeden anderen Menschen auch, liebevoll und mit all ihrer Güte. Und dennoch habe auch ich selbst gespürt, dass ich das Kloster eines Tages verlassen werde. Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass gerade ihr es seid, mit dem ich gehen würde, doch das Schicksal hat so viele Facetten, die wir kaum ergründen können, und ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist."

Ihre Stimme klingt so sanft, und um die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu ergründen, muss ich selbige eine Weile zuordnen, doch dann drücke ich ihre Hand ein wenig. Sie versteht es, einem Vorbehalte und Ängste zu nehmen, und schon jetzt möchte ich sie auf meiner Reise nicht mehr missen. So sehr ich mich auch der Worte entsinne, die ich bisher gelernt habe, mir fällt beim besten Willen keine Antwort ein, und so schweige ich. Scheinbar erwartet sie auch keine. Still und in beidseitigem Einvernehmen gehen wir nebeneinander her, rasten nur sehr kurz, um unseren Weg gleich darauf wieder fort zu setzen.

Kurz bevor der letzte Rotschimmer am Horizont vergeht erblicke ich dann die Tore der Stadt, von der die Oberin gesprochen haben muss. Dankbar dafür, dass das Licht der Sonne den Schnee nicht mehr allzu hell erstrahlen lässt seufze ich auf. Meine Augen brennen, und ich fühle mich so müde, wie in den Monaten zuvor lange nicht mehr. Einen kurzen Moment halten wir inne, während ich das Pergament aus dem Kloster aus meinem Beutel ziehe, und die Kapuze meines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht zupfe, dann marschieren wir mit festen Schritten auf die beiden Wachen zu, die links und rechts von dem imposanten Stadttor ihre Stellung halten...


	5. V Riknueth z'hind Bittere Reise

V. Riknueth z'hind - Bittere Reise

Es kostet mich einiges an Überwindung, mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Noch viel zu frisch sind die Erinnerungen an die letzte Begegnung mit menschlichen Wachen. So selbstsicher wie möglich, und doch so unscheinbar als sei ich bloß ein Fremder auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft für die Nacht verbeuge ich mich höflich vor den Beiden, die sogleich auf uns aufmerksam werden, und auf uns zu treten.

„Haltet ein, Fremde, wer seid ihr, und was wünscht ihr?"

Spricht uns der erste von ihnen auch gleich an. Mahna zieht mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ihre Kapuze herab.

„Nur zwei Fremde, Bewohner des Klosters. Wir bitten euch um Einlass in eure Stadt."

Nimmt sie mir das Wort vorweg. Einer der Wachen betrachtet uns prüfend, ehe er sich einige Schritte zurück zieht, um sich mit seinem Kameraden zu beraten. Dann treten die Männer wieder vor.

„Zeigt mir euer Gesicht, Fremder. Zu viel Gesindel treibt sich auf den Straßen herum."

Der Zweite, der seine Hellebarde fest im Griff hält lässt keinen Zweifel daran, daß ich wohl nicht drum herum kommen würde. Ich ziehe die Luft scharf durch die Zähne ein, doch im selben Moment spüre ich Mahnas Hand, welche sich beruhigend und sanft auf meine Schulter legt. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern ergreife ich den Saum meiner Kapuze, um sie mit einem Ruck in meinen Nacken rutschen zu lassen. Die Wachen vor mir schnappen nach Luft, Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Gesichtern, als der flackernde Blick meiner rubinroten Augen die Ihren streift.

„Ein Drow?!"

Keift einer von ihnen erschrocken, und sogleich heben beide ihre Waffen.

„Ich komme in Frieden... Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken, es tut mir Leid. Da, seht her, ich werde es euch beweisen."

Meine Stimme bebt ein wenig, die Worte sind gebrochen und akzentbehaftet, doch es reicht zuerst einmal aus, als dass einer der Beiden seine Waffe sinken lässt, um mich fragend anzusehen. Am ausgestreckten Arm halte ich ihm den Brief der Oberin Marlen hin, wage nicht, noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu zu tun. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die mich beinahe zusammen zucken lässt, reißt er mir das Pergament aus der Hand. Seine Augen huschen über das Papier, dann zeigt er es seinem Begleiter. Ein weiteres Mal treten sie zurück, um sich zu besprechen, nicht aber, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Argwohn in ihren Blicken, Misstrauen. Sie fürchten mich, wagen nicht, mir den Rücken zu kehren. Ich seufze stumm in mich hinein. Nach einer Weile, die mir vorkommt, als würden Stunden verstreichen stellen sie sich wieder vor uns auf.

„Der Brief ist echt, er trägt das rechtmäßige Siegel des Klosters. So muss ich euch wohl glauben. Doch lasst euch eines gesagt sein, Drow. Noch ehe die Sonne die ersten Strahlen über die Dächer unserer Häuser schickt werdet ihr von hier verschwinden, und wenn auch nur einer unserer Bürger euch erkennt, dann könnt ihr die Nacht im Freien verbringen. Des Weiteren werden wir das Schreiben behalten. Wir werden die Echtheit zu unserer Sicherheit prüfen lassen, sollte dies hier eine eurer Intrigen sein, dann gnaden euch die Götter, zu denen ihr betet."

Die Gesichter der Menschen sind zerknirscht, und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nichts lieber tun würden, als mich davon zu jagen. Ich nicke stumm, spüre den leichten Druck der Hand des Mädchens. Die Männer wenden sich gen Tor, doch wieder lässt ihr Blick mich nicht los. Die Tore öffnen sich, und noch wir langsam darauf zu laufen, ziehe ich die Kapuze des Umhangs wieder tief in mein Gesicht.

„Rechts vom Marktplatz findet ihr eine Taverne, dort wird euch Niemand nach eurer Herkunft fragen, dort könnt ihr nächtigen. Die Pferde werden in aller Frühe am Tor für euch bereit stehen."

Offenbar wollen die zwei uns schon wieder los werden, noch ehe wir ihre Stadt überhaupt betreten, und während wir durch die allmählich dunkel werdenden Straßen und Gassen gehen, die hier und da nur von schwachen Fackeln erleuchtet werden, dämmert mir, warum man uns eben jene Taverne empfohlen hat. Für Mahna tut es mir wirklich Leid. Hätte man uns das Pergament zurück gegeben, wir hätten sicherlich einen besseren Ruheplatz gefunden, doch im Augenblick mussten wir dankbar sein für das, was man uns bot. Fest umfasse ich die Hand des Mädchens, um sie vorsichtig die drei Stufen der Treppe hinauf zu führen, die ins Innere des Hauses führt.

Drinnen riecht es muffig, der dicke, blaue Rauch der in der Schankstube die Luft schwängert lässt meine Augen brennen, bis sie schließlich tränen. Im Kamin brennt ein Feuer, das kaum zur Gemütlichkeit in dem kargen Raum beizutragen weiß, von den eng besetzten Tischen schlagen mir die verschiedensten Gerüche entgegen: Schweiß, Bier, Urin, und andere, undefinierbare Dinge.

Widerlich... denke ich bei mir, während ich mir, Mahna dicht an meiner Seite haltend den Weg durch die Massen bis hin zum Tresen bahne. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verbirgt, und der Wirt scheint tatsächlich nicht sonderlich interessiert, als ich ich ihn - obgleich ich weiß dass ich es bereuen werde - um etwas zu Essen, zwei Krüge Bier und ein Zimmer bitte. Ich entsinne mich der Münzen, die mir eine der Frauen im Kloster zugesteckt hat, und schiebe einige davon über die Theke. Der Wirt nimmt sie gierig an sich, ohne daran zu denken, mir den Rest zurück zu geben, doch ich störe mich nicht einmal daran. Ergeben seufzend wende ich mich um, bemühe mich ob meiner verschleierten Sicht den Schankraum zu überblicken, und tatsächlich, in einer Ecke findet sich noch ein freier Tisch. Vorsichtig führe ich Mahna dort herüber. Einige der Männer an den umliegenden Tischen werden auf uns aufmerksam, sie johlen, geifern und gröhlen anzügliche Dinge, die allem Anschein nach dem Mahna gelten. Ich spüre, wie das Mädchen sich unsicher eng an mich drückt, und gleichwohl steigt Wut in mir auf. Würde auch nur einer von ihnen seine Hand ausstrecken um sie anzufassen, bei den Göttern, ich würde sie ihm abschlagen.

Einer der Kerle steht auf, ein bierbäuchiger, stämmiger Mann mit ungepflegtem Bart und fettigem Haar. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, wie er auf uns zu schwankt.

„Hey Kleiner...! Ob ich mir deine hübsche Maid wohl mal ausleihen darf?"

Die gelallten Worte sind an mich gerichtet, und obwohl ich Probleme habe, sie zu verstehen, kann ich mir doch zu gut denken, was er von uns will. Ich wirble herum, ein wenig zu schnell vielleicht, den die Blicke einige Anwesenden kleben nun förmlich an uns. Einige Wimpernschläge lang balle ich beide Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass meine Nägel das weiche Fleisch meiner Handteller einschneiden. Ich rufe mich zur Ruhe, ich würde uns kaum damit helfen, nun die Fassung zu verlieren. Tief durchatmend hebe ich eine Hand, um den Rand meiner Kapuze gerade so weit anzuheben, dass er meine Augen im Dunkeln aufglühen sehen kann, dann schnippe ich mit den Fingern der freien Hand. Wie beabsichtigt schießen einige Funken magischer Energie aus meinen Fingerspitzen hervor. Der Kerl weitet die Augen, dann stolpert er unter anerkennendem Raunen der anderen Gäste zurück. Die Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht ziehend wende ich mich wortlos ab, um endlich an unserem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Was habt ihr getan?"

Erkundigt sich Mahna, während man uns unser Essen, einen undefinierbaren Brei, sowie die Biere bringt. Ich schmunzle nur seicht, dann erzähle ich ihr leise von der voran gegangenen Situation. Sie kichert, und ich bin wirklich erleichtert, und gleichzeitig bewundere ich sie für ihre Tapferkeit. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte ich es keine Minute hier drinnen ausgehalten, doch eine andere Wahl haben wir nun einmal nicht, leider...

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie hier Essen nennen, lässt sich das Bier seltsamerweise ertragen. Es schmeckt süßlich und ist angenehm kühl. Über den Alkoholgehalt lässt sich streiten. Davon abgesehen, dass ich derlei Dinge ohnehin nicht gewohnt bin reichen einige wenige Schlücke aus, sodass mein Kopf schon bald schwer wird. Ein angenehmes Gefühl bedenkt man unsere Gesellschaft. Mehr und mehr stumpfe ich ab, gegen die teilweise wirklich niveaulosen Witze der Menschen um mich herum. Einzig der Stimme des Mädchens lausche ich, die eine ganze Weile länger braucht, ehe sie ein wenig träge und schleppend wird, als meine eigene. Als ich den Humpen geleert habe, komme ich mir fast schon vor, als sei er ein ganzes Fass gewesen. Ein wenig wackelig erhebe ich mich, um sachte Mahnas Arm zu ergreifen. Das Mädchen steckt den Alkohol wundersam gut weg. Problemlos geht sie neben mir her, als ich sie endlich in unser Zimmer führe.

Die Treppe, die nach oben führt ist schmal, und die Stufen lange schon abgetreten, sodass Mahna vor mir her gehen muss, und als ich die Türe zu dem Raum, den man uns zugedacht hat dann öffne, seufze ich neuerlich ergeben. Es ist kalt, und stockdunkel, es gibt weder Kerzen, noch ein wärmendes Feuer. Glücklicherweise habe ich Selbst mit der Dunkelheit ebenso wenige Probleme wie meine Begleiterin. Es gibt nur ein, etwas breiteres Bett an der Kopfseite des Zimmers, doch die Laken scheinen zumindest frisch zu sein. Außerdem finden sich ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, eine kleine Kommode so wie ein Waschtisch unter der spärlichen Einrichtung. Der Boden besteht aus schmucklosen Holzdielen, Teppiche gibt es keine. Das Zimmer des Raumes wird von schäbigen Vorhängen umrahmt, doch ich mache mir nicht erst die Mühe, sie zusammen zu ziehen. Mahna steht noch immer neben mir, fragend legt sie den Kopf ein wenig schief, als ich mich einige Zeit nicht rühre.

„Wir müssen wohl oder übel mit einem Bett Vorlieb nehmen. Aber, ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn es euch lieber ist..."

Versuche ich ihr vorsichtig klar zu machen, doch sie lacht nur, hell und unschuldig.

„Warum solltet ihr? Ich glaube kaum, daß ich irgend etwas zu befürchten habe."

Kaum hat sie ausgesprochen, da zieht sie ihr helles Kleid auch schon über den Kopf. Diskret wende ich mich ab. Ohne Eile schlüpft sie dann, nur in dünner Wäsche bekleidet unter die dicke Decke unseres Bettes. Mit einer Hand streiche ich mir fahrig durchs Haar. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, das alles ist mir so fremd. Überhaupt, über Nacht ein und das Selbe Bett mit Jemandem zu teilen, es klingt leichter, als es am Ende zu bewerkstelligen ist. Ich denke mir nicht sonderlich viel dabei, die Götter mögen mich bewahren, doch es mutet mir einfach seltsam an. Sachte schüttle ich den Kopf. Fluch oder Segen aller Magier, ich denke hin und wieder einfach zu viel nach, zum Teil über wahrlich nichtige Dinge. Noch immer ein wenig zögernd lege ich mein Hemd ab, und hänge es locker über den Stuhl unweit von mir, dann schlüpfe ich aus meinen Hosen und den weichen Lederstiefeln, sodass ich bald auch nur noch eine dünne Ledershorts trage. Ich riskiere noch einen prüfenden Blick, dann hebe ich meinen Teil der Decke an, um ebenfalls in das einladend warme Bett zu krabbeln. Es ist zugig hier, und so tut die beständige Wärme die mich umfängt unwahrscheinlich gut. Das Mädchen neben mir hat mir den Rücken zugekehrt, ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon schläft, oder nicht, doch ich beschließe, sie nicht zu stören. Stumm gähnend drehe ich mich auf die entgegengesetzte Seite, während mir die Lider langsam zuklappen. Ein angenehmer Schwindel lässt meinen Kopf noch immer ein wenig schwer erscheinen, doch er hält jene Gedanken von mir fern, denen ich mich so sehr zu entziehen versuche. Es dauert nicht lange, da falle ich endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Trotz des zugigen Nachtlagers vergehen die wenigen Stunden des Schlafes viel zu schnell, und als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffne, wünsche ich mir noch eine Weile liegen bleiben zu können, doch eben das ist nicht möglich. Eine Hand gegen meine Stirn gepresst setze ich mich langsam auf. Mir ist schwindelig, und mein Kopf fühlt sich seltsam an. Unwillig stöhnend quäle ich mich aus dem Bett, um zum Waschtisch herüber zu schlurfen. Das kalte Wasser, welches ich aus beiden Händen langsam über mein Gesicht laufen lasse, tut unwahrscheinlich gut.

Mahna, die neben mir geschlafen hat hüpft nun ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

„Zu viel getrunken, was?"

Kichert sie in ihrer fröhlichen Art, und ich lache leise.

„Ein wenig, ja."

Gebe ich offen zu, dann lachen wir beide. Ich gebe mich noch ein wenig der Katzenwäsche hin, ehe ich Mahna den Weg frei mache, und mich stattdessen daran mache, meine Kleider zusammen zu sammeln und über zu streifen. Sie folgt meinem Beispiel, während ich ihr wieder den Rücken kehre.

Als wir uns dann so weit fertig gemacht haben treten wir leise die Stufen zum Schankraum hinunter. Selbiger sieht katastrophal aus, zerschlagene Flaschen liegen überall, Stühle sind umgeworfen, und hier und da liegt irgendjemand schlafend und schnarchend halb über einem der Tische. Ich bin froh, dass ich schnell genug den Schlaf fand, um em Treiben nicht mehr lauschen zu müssen. Schnell lassen wir die Taverne hinter uns, um uns zu Stadttor auf zu machen.

Es ist noch dunkel, und nur ein feiner goldener Streifen am Horizont kündet vom nahenden Tag. Wie versprochen finden wir zwei Pferde bei den Wachen dort vor. Widerwillig überlassen sie uns diese, und während ich Mahna auf den Rücken eines großen Schimmels helfe öffnen sich die Tore dieser Stadt ein letztes Mal für uns. Ich selbst erklimme den Rücken eines rabenschwarzen Hengstes, wobei ich mich nicht sonderlich geschickt aufführe. Ich habe schon Pferde gesehen, doch noch nie zuvor habe ich auf dem Rücken eines dieser riesigen Tiere gesessen. Mir ist überhaupt nicht wohl dabei, und krampfhaft kralle ich mich an den Zügeln fest als wir langsamen Schrittes ins Freie reiten. Mein Tier spürt meine Angst, und prompt gibt es sich alle nur erdenkliche Mühe, mich abzuschütteln. Bei den Göttern... warum können wir nicht einfach zu Fuß weiter reisen?

„So geht das nicht!"

Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Mahna schafft es, die Zügel meines Gauls zu ergreifen. Beinahe sogleich beruhigt sich das Pferd, und hält schnaubend inne.

„Das Tier spürt, was ihr fühlt. Es bemerkt euer Misstrauen, und dementsprechend verhält es sich auch. Beruhigt euch, es kann euch nichts passieren, wenn ihr gut zu ihm seid. Ihr werdet sehen, es geht ganz von alleine."

Verlegen und ein wenig hilflos lächle ich. Sie hat gut Reden, für mich ist es das erste Mal, sie selbst scheint schon einige Erfahrung zu haben. Eine Weile hält sie die Zügel meines Pferdes noch fest, dann lässt sie diese langsam los. Deutlich fühle ich, wie das Unbehagen erneut in mir aufsteigt. Mein Pferd scheut, und beinahe wäre ich rücklings von ihm herunter gerutscht. Irgendwie kann ich mich halten, höre Mahnas beruhigende Stimme nahe neben mir, und mit einiger Anstrengung gelingt es mir tatsächlich, mich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. So wie ich mich langsam unter Kontrolle bekomme, so gehorcht mir auch mein Pferd. Ein wenig Unsicherheit bleibt, doch mit jeden Hufschlag unserer Tiere fühle ich mich besser.

„Wohin reiten wir eigentlich?"

Fragt mich Mahna, nachdem wir eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her geritten sind. Meine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen blicke ich zu der träge aufsteigenden, gelbgoldenen Scheibe der Sonne, die zwischen purpurnen Wolken einen azurblauen Himmel ankündigt. Ich überlege einen Moment, dann zucke ich mit den Schultern, erinnere mich aber daran, dass sie es nicht sehen kann. Es ist erstaunlich, wie oft ich diesen kleinen Umstand in ihrer Nähe vergessen könnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber in einem der Bücher eurer Bibliothek habe ich von einer Stadt gelesen, die nicht allzu fern ist. Wisst ihr ich... ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, es ist, als ob ich etwas suche, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es ist. Etwas Unbestimmtes, es zieht mich einfach irgendwohin, aber womöglich ist es nur meine eigene Rastlosigkeit und mein Wunsch nach noch mehr Wissen..."

Ich sage ihr nicht, dass unser Weg uns wieder ein Stückchen zurück führt, nicht weit von dem Höhlensystem entfernt, aus welchem ich das erste Mal die Oberfläche betreten habe. Entgegen allen Erwartungen aber machen die Pferde uns die Reise um einiges angenehmer, und schon bald entspanne ich mich einfach, und genieße das Gefühl, vom Wind dahin getragen zu werden.

„Bei mir ist es nicht anders. Ich hätte mein Leben niemals auf Ewig im Kloster zubringen können. Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch habe kennenlernen dürfen. Mir ist ganz egal, wohin wir gehen, eure Gesellschaft ist angenehm, sie bereitet mir Freude."

Meine Antwort auf ihre Worte ist ein warmes Lächeln, bevor ich ihr dann doch sage, dass es mir nicht anders ergeht.

Gegen Mittag müssen wir Rast machen. Die Pferde sind müde, und ich habe gegen einen Schluck Wasser auch nichts einzuwenden. Praktischer Weise liegt der Schnee hier überall recht hoch, und ist an den meisten Stellen gänzlich unberührt. Unsere Tiere stört das nicht, sobald wir uns aus ihren Sätteln gleiten lassen, stürzen sie sich gierig auf das gefrorene Wasser. Ich strecke schmunzelnd eine Hand aus, und unter leisen Worten der Magie halte ich eine kleine Flamme auf der Handfläche, die allmählich zu einem akzeptablen Lagerfeuer heranwächst, das ich schon bei halber Größe zwischen uns im Schnee absetzen muss, wenn ich mich nicht verbrennen möchte. Zwar schmilzt das magische Feuer das Eis um es herum, doch da es einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebt, und völlig ohne Brennstoff auskommt, wird es uns so lange erhalten bleiben, bis meine Konzentration nachlässt, oder jäh unterbrochen wird. Mahna wirft mir ein freudiges Lächeln zu, als sie die willkommene Wärme verspürt, dann schaffe ich uns erst einmal zwei saubere Brocken halb vereistem Schnees heran.

„Ich hoffe, für den Anfang genügt das, die Speisekarte ist nicht sonderlich ausführlich heute."

Grinsend drücke ich ihr das Stück Eis in die Hände. Sie wendet ihr Gesicht in meine Richtung, einen kurzen Moment meine ich, sie wüsste nicht, was sie damit anfangen solle, doch dann führt sie den Brocken zum Mund, um - zugegebenermaßen ein wenig umständlich - zu trinken. Ich tue es ihr gleich, und die warmen Luftzüge, die von den Flammen zu mir herüber wehen lassen mich beinahe schläfrig werden. Mit gegen die Helligkeit beinahe gänzlich geschlossenen Augen blicke ich zu den Schneelastigen Bäumen vor mir herüber. Einige Äste aus fast schwarzem Holz sind beinahe abgeknickt, und doch bietet die in der Sonne glitzernde Szenerie ein wunderschönes Bild. Wenn ich sie Arivain doch nur zeigen könnte. Je länger ich hier oben verweile, desto mehr beginnt er mir zu fehlen. All das Neue, all diese schönen Dinge, er würde sie Niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, und genau wie ich, hat er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht...

„Ihr verbergt etwas vor mir."

Reißt mich Mahnas Stimme ohne jegliche Vorwarnung aus meinen Gedanken. Ertappt fahre ich zusammen.

„Es... es ist nichts, ich... ich denke nur zu viel..."

„Nein, es ist mehr, ich kann es spüren. Ich sehe vielleicht euer Gesicht nicht, doch ich fühle, dass euch etwas bedrückt."

„Ich... es ist nur..."

Tief atme ich durch, suche nach Worten ihr zu erklären, was mit mir los ist, doch sie scheinen mit einem Male wie aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Keines will so recht passen, und alles was ich hätte sagen können, wäre nicht ausreichend gewesen. Der Schmerz, den ich so erfolgreich in die hintersten Nischen meines Unterbewusstseins geschoben habe gräbt sich unaufhörlich wieder in mein Bewusstsein, und scheint wie ein eisiger Dorn mein Herz durchbohren zu wollen.

„Ich kann nicht...!"

Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus, und ich klinge wohl verzweifelt genug, als dass sie stumm nickt.

„Schon gut, es tut mir Leid. Wenn ihr euch eines Tages bereit fühlt, darüber zu sprechen, ich werde für euch da sein. Lasst uns weiter reiten, die Nacht wird kalt werden, und der Weg ist sicher noch weit."

Dankbar nickend erhebe ich mich, um zu meinem Pferd zurück zu kehren. Dieses Mal steigt das Mädchen selbst auf den Rücken ihres Tieres, und auch ich gebe mir redlich Mühe, es beim ersten Versuch zu bewerkstelligen. Tatsächlich reiten wir wenig später still nebeneinander her. Mir ist nicht nach Reden, mein Kopf ist Gedankenschwer, und ich habe damit zu kämpfen, den Schmerz ein um das andere Mal wieder in die Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins zu verbannen. Mahna drängt mich nicht, und ich bin ausgesprochen froh darüber.

Als die Sonne sich allmählich dem Horizont nähert, erhebt sich in der Ferne die Mauer einer weiteren Stadt. Ich mache mir keine besonderen Hoffnungen, dass man uns hier Einlass gewähren wird, doch das sage ich nicht. Möglichst sicher steige ich ab, um Mahna die Zügel meines Pferdes in die Hand zu drücken, ehe ich zu den Wachmännern herüber schlendere.

„Meine Grüße, Männer. Ihr habt nicht noch einen Platz für die Nacht, für zwei müde Reisende?"

Meine Stimme klingt fest, jedoch freundlich, und ich schaffe es tatsächlich, jegliche Unebenheit aus ihr zu verbannen. Die beiden blicken mich an, lächeln leicht. Dann richtet einer von ihnen sein Wort an mich.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wer fragt."

Für einen winzigen Moment schließe ich die Augen. Ihm zu sagen, wer ich bin hätte mich gleich umdrehen lassen können, also bleibt mir nur, an seine Vernunft zu appelieren.

„Seht ihr, wir kommen vom Kloster, nicht weit von Grünhügel. Wir sind den ganzen Tag geritten, sind hungrig und müde, und mein Mädchen friert es."

Die Männer scheinen einen Augenblick zu überlegen, und ich wage beinahe, einen winzigen Zipfel Hoffnung zu schöpfen. Wenn wir die Nacht hier draußen würden verbringen müssen... Die Stimme des Menschen holt mich unsanft zurück in die Realität.

„So viele Zungen sprechen diese Worte, warum verbergt ihr euer Äußeres vor uns?"

Nicht viel hätte gefehlt, und ich wäre ertappt zusammengezuckt. Ich brauche eine Erklärung, eine, die meine Aufmachung rechtfertigte.

„Es ist kalt, der Wind lässt meine Ohren erfrieren, wenn ich sie nicht bedecke..."

Sonderlich einfallsreich ist das nicht, und der Blick den ich ernte bestätigt dies. Andererseits fallen hin und wieder noch immer kleinere Flocken vom Himmel, und der Wind, der hier draußen bläst ist klirrend kalt.

„So zeigt mir euer Gesicht, und ihr dürft passieren."

Resignierend lasse ich die Schultern hängen. Es ist zwecklos, doch dieses Mal werde ich mich nicht dazu breitschlagen lassen, meine Verhüllung aufzugeben.

„Lasst gut sein, ich bevorzuge ohnehin die kleinen Gaststätten abseits der Städte. Sie sind nicht so teuer, und die Leute dort sind viel freier als hier."

Die Stimme Mahnas, freundlich wie eh und je lässt mich erleichtert aufatmen. Wieder einmal hat sie mich gerettet. Ich nicke, und werfe den nun doch leicht pikierten Wachen einen hämischen Blick zu, den sie, ob des Schattens der über mein Gesicht fällt, und der langsam aufkeimenden Dunkelheit leider nicht erkennen können.

Scheinbar zufrieden schwinge ich mich wieder auf mein Pferd, und lasse es umkehren. Bis wir außer Hörweite sind, sage ich gar nichts, dann jedoch, als mir klar wird, dass ihre Worte wirklich nichts weiter gewesen sind, als ein Vorwand, unbescholten verschwinden zu können seufze ich frustriert auf.

„Es _gibt_ hier weit und breit keine Gasthäuser, nirgends. Außerhalb dieser kleinen, so dicht beieinander liegenden Städten lohnt es nicht einmal, eines zu errichten. Das würde nur Wegelagerer anlocken, für die diese Gegend somit nicht sonderlich aufregend ist. Und selbst wenn es eines gäbe, dort würden sie uns erst Recht nicht einlassen."

„Ich weiß."

Die Antwort des Mädchens kommt so einfach und leichthin, als würde das überhaupt nichts bedeuten. Fassungslos blicke ich zu ihr herüber. Sie war sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass wir die Nacht unter freiem Himmel und inmitten von Eis und Schnee verbringen würden?

„Keine Sorge, wir werden schon nicht erfrieren."

Ist sie wirklich so naiv, oder wusste sie von Dingen, die mir verschleiert geblieben sind? Ich hätte sie schütteln mögen, sie zur Vernunft zwingen, ich tue jedoch nichts von alledem. Ich bemerke ja nicht einmal, dass sie längst die Führung übernommen hat, und ich mein Pferd nur noch dem ihrem hinterher lenke. Im Augenblick mache ich mir wirklich zu viele Gedanken über die nächste Nacht. Mein magisches Feuer würde nicht ausreichen, zumal es unweigerlich erlöschen wird, wenn mich der Schlaf übermannt, und das alleine reicht aus, als dass wir den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Es ist unmöglich, die Konzentration, die ein solcher Zauber bedarf noch im Schlaf zu halten, und wach zu bleiben, kann ich mir nicht erlauben.

Mahna lässt ihr Pferd stoppen. Für mich kommt dies allerdings so abrupt, dass ich heftig an den Zügeln reißen muss, um meinen Hengst dazu zu bewegen, ebenfalls inne zu halten. Forschend blicke ich mich um. Wir sind auf einer kleinen Lichtung angelangt, inmitten eines kleinen Waldstücks, und ob ihrer Zielsicherheit des Mädchens fixiere ich sie erstaunt, und gleichsam forschend. Wie um alles in der Welt macht sie das? Jeden Tag gibt sie mir neuerliche Rätsel auf, doch all das ändert nichts an unserer Lage.

„Wie denkt ihr euch das hier? Wir werden erfrieren, die Kälte ist jetzt schon kaum noch zu ertragen!"

„Vertraut mir, ich würde mich nicht hierauf einlassen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass es in Ordnung ist."

Ich begreife nicht, was sie mir damit sagen will, und noch immer von Frustration erfüllt suche ich mir einen Platz am Stamm eines Baumes, an welchem der Boden vom Schnee unberührt, und somit trocken ist. Trocken, aber nicht minder kalt. Schaudernd lasse ich mich am Fuße diesem nieder, wobei ich den Kopf prüfend gen Krone erhebe. Die Äste über mir machen nicht den Eindruck, als würden sie in der nächsten Zeit unter der Last des Schnees nachgeben. Erschöpft und ebenso niedergeschlagen lehne ich den Kopf gegen das furchige Holz in meinem Rücken und schließe die Augen. Unsere Pferde bleiben brav an unserer Seite stehen, wenigstens ihnen scheint die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Mein eigener Atem schlägt vor meinem Gesicht kleine Wölkchen aus Nebel, ich weiß es, ohne hin zu sehen. Oft habe ich jenes Schauspiel belustigt betrachtet, als der erste Schnee vom Himmel fiel.

Schließlich tritt Mahna an mich heran und lässt sich neben mir auf der trockenen Erde nieder. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen tastet sie nach meiner Hand, um diese zu umschließen, und leicht zu drücken. Mit der freien greift sie in einen kleinen Beutel um ein hübsches, golden verziertes Kästchen zu Tage zu fördern. Langsam senke ich den Blick, als sie es öffnet, denn sogleich spüre ich die magische Aura, die dem Behältnis entströmt.

„Was ist das?"

„Einer der Reisenden hat es mir einmal geschenkt, als er in unserem Kloster Unterschlupf fand. Hier, nimm einmal."

Sie reicht mir das Kästchen, und ich blicke neugierig hinein. Ein bernsteinfarbener, etwa faustgroßer Stein befindet sich darin. Ich kann noch immer nichts damit anfangen, doch erst einmal betrachte ich ie kleine Schatulle genauer. Sie schirmt die magische Aura des Steines nach außen hin ab, denn sonst hätte ich sie längst gespürt. Kopfschüttelnd nehme ich den Stein hervor, wiege ihn vorsichtig in der Hand. Mahna wartet voller Spannung ab, scheinbar will sie mich prüfen, doch ich muss sie wohl enttäuschen.

„Was... ist mit diesem Stein? Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Illumine ignes!"

Bei ihren Worten weiten sich meine Augen überrascht. Der Stein, der in meiner Handfläche mindestens so kühl verbleibt wie der Schnee um uns herum beginnt plötzlich eine stetig ansteigende, leicht pulsierende Wärme auszustrahlen. Angenehm, und in Etwa so, wie Feuer es tun würde, doch ist diese Wärme anders. Gleichzeitig erfüllt ein schummeriges, warm orangenes Licht das Innere des Gesteins, das wie die Wärme sanft flackert. Der Schnee um uns herum, sowie alles Andere bleibt davon unberührt, einzig unsere Körper scheinen in der Lage zu sein, die Wärme des magischen Gegenstandes überhaupt aufzunehmen. Mir bleiben buchstäblich die Worte weg, zum einen aus Faszination, zum Anderen aus Neugier.

„Wer hat diesen Stein gemacht? Wer gab ihn euch?"

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, ehe ich die Fragen stellen kann, die mir am meisten auf der Zunge brennen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, ich war damals noch so klein."

„Er muss sehr mächtig gewesen sein, ihr habt da einen wahren Schatz..."

Ehrfurcht klingt in meiner Stimme mit, und tatsächlich werde ich mir wieder einmal dessen bewusst, dass meine eigenen Fähigkeiten noch so weit davon entfernt sind, perfekt genannt zu werden. Widerwillig gebe ich ihr den Stein zurück. Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Zauber, der um ihn gewoben ist durchschauen, ihn erkennen, oder irgendwie anders heraus bekommen, aber ich habe im Augenblick weder die Bücher, noch das Verständnis dazu. Das hier ist einige Grade weiter, als ich es jetzt bin.

Aus halb geschlossenen Augen blicke ich zu dem Mädchen herüber, über das ich so viel weiß, und doch eigentlich nichts. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, ermahne ich mich selbst. Mit mir ist es ja nicht anders, ich habe ihr auch längst nicht alles gesagt, obgleich wir einander vertrauen. Sie lässt den Stein in einer ihrer Taschen verschwinden, doch die Wärme bleibt weiter erhalten. Erneut spüre ich, wie der Schlaf mir langsam in die Glieder kriecht, und mit einem leisen Seufzen lehne ich mich etwas zurück. Mahna rutscht neben mir ein wenig herum, sie scheint nach einer einigermaßen gemütlichen Position zu suchen, um den nötigen Schlaf zu finden, denn der Boden ist hart, dann lässt sie sich plötzlich gegen mich sinken.

Irritiert senke ich den Blick ein weiteres Mal, schaue über leuchtend rotes Haar hinweg. Sie legt ihren Kopf vertrauensvoll gegen meine Schulter, ihre Züge wirken ruhig und ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild hat etwas unschuldiges. Mit einem zaghaften Schmunzeln lege ich ihr einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, breite gleichzeitig meinen eigenen Umhang noch um sie. Ich beneide sie darum, dass sie schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf verfällt, ich selbst kann mich mit dem harten Boden und dem aufrechten Sitzen einfach nicht anfreunden. Selbst der Stamm des Baumes in meinem Rücken macht es nicht einfacher. Noch immer ist mir diese Art von Nähe fremd, und nach fast einem Jahrhundert ohne jegliche Annäherung Anderen meines Volkes gegenüber fühlt es sich einfach seltsam an für mich. Dennoch gewöhne ich mich langsam aber sicher ein wenig daran, und wenn ich anfangs ein wenig angespannt wirkte, so lässt dieses Gefühl allmählich nach.

Ich schließe die Augen, bemühe mich redlich, an nichts zu denken als den gewünschten Schlaf, doch wie so oft lassen sich meine Gedanken nicht einfach in eine Kiste stopfen, auf die ich bloß einen Deckel hätte legen müssen, um sie dort einzusperren.


	6. VI L' plak'la mrim'ol Goldschlüssel

VI. L' plak'la mrim'ol - Der goldene Schlüssel

Noch nach fast einer vollen Stunde sitze ich noch mit geschlossenen Lidern da, doch der ersehnte Schlaf lässt sich leider nicht herbei zaubern. In Momenten wie diesen verfluche ich meine natürliche Resistenz gegen solch durchaus nützliche Hilfsmittel schon beinahe. Nicht einmal das gleichmäßige Geräusch des leisen Atmens Mahnas lässt mich endlich einschlafen. Ich bin der Verzweiflung schon recht nahe, als ich etwas vernehme, dass mich schlagartig so wach macht, als hätte ich gerade eben erst einen halben Tag verschlafen. Ich blinzle, wische mir prüfend über die Augen, doch es ändert nichts. Es ist nichts beunruhigendes, ganz im Gegenteil, ein Lied aus alten Tagen, in einer Sprache, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört habe, meine Muttersprache. Doch, genau das_ ist _der Punkt, der mich über alle Maßen wach rüttelt, und es ist mehr als nur bloße Beunruhigung. Ich erschrecke regelrecht. Es gibt nur zwei von uns, zwei von insgesamt 20.000 Drow, die alleine Menzoberranzan ihre Heimat nennen, die dieses Lied kennen.

Aber diese Stimme, die Worte, die sie formt... Der Akzent, der ihnen anhaftet klingt viel zu menschlich... Das ist nicht Arivain, und er kann es auch unmöglich sein! Ich spüre, wie meine Hände zu zittern beginnen, und sich langsam feucht anfühlen. Immer neue Schauer rinnen mir den Rücken hinab, die ich kaum benennen kann. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, und ich muss einige Male krampfhaft schlucken, um den Klos los zu werden, der sich dort hartnäckig fest zu beißen scheint.

Ich will es nicht mehr hören, doch egal wie fest ich beide Hände auf meine Ohren presse, dieses mir so vertraute Lied, gesungen von dieser akzentuierten fremden Stimme hallt in meinem Kopf wider, immer und immer wieder. Die Mauer meiner Selbstbeherrschung, die ich in all der Zeit mühsam um mich herum aufgebaut habe bekommt ernsthafte Risse, und als nicht viel mehr als eine papierdünne Schicht von ihr übrig bleibt, hält mich Nichts mehr an meinem Platz. Zu all den tosenden Gefühlen, die meinen aufgewühlten Geist durchzucken wie Blitze gesellt sich nun auch noch eine alles betäubende Wut. Auf wen oder was, weiß ich nicht, nur, dass sie einzig und alleine dem Selbstschutz dient. So sanft wie möglich bette ich Mahna neben mir in den Schnee, wobei ich hoffe, dass sie nicht aufwacht, und zumindest in diesem Punkt ist mir mein Schicksal einmal gnädig.

Heftig springe ich auf, und so sehr mein Geist auch danach schreit davon zu laufen, möglichst weit weg, ich kann es nicht. Es zieht mich förmlich zur Quelle des Gesangs. Wer wagt es, wer kann davon wissen? Warum? Warum tut er mir das an? Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit beschleicht mich, und die dumpfe Ahnung, dass dies hier kein Zufall sein kann. Die Stimme meiner Vernunft wird immer lauter, besser ich verschwinde von hier, doch es geht nicht. Ich bin am Rande der Verzweiflung, als ich eilig durch den nächtlichen Wald husche. Eisige Schauer des Unbehagens befallen mich, ein mulmiges Gefühl breitet sich in meiner Magengegend aus, und längst steht mir kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Dann erblicke ich die Gestalt, die mir selbst den Rücken zugekehrt im Schnee sitzt. Auch er ist in einen Umhang gehüllt, und verbirgt sein Erscheinungsbild gleichermaßen unter einer Kapuze. Meine Schritte sind so leise, dass er mich über seinen Gesang hinweg unmöglich hören kann, und meine Stiefel sinken kaum im weichen Schnee ein. Instinktiv tastet meine Hand nach dem Dolch an meinem Gürtel, als ich endlich etwa drei Schritte hinter ihm stehen bleibe. Ich hätte ihn umbringen mögen, warnungslos, doch nicht einmal das bringe ich fertig.

„Ihr wagt es...?"

Spreche ich ihn wohl weislich in meiner Muttersprache an. Ich erkenne meine Stimme selbst nicht wieder, und ihr belegter Klang lässt mich beinahe zusammen zucken. Endlich schweigt er, doch zu meiner Überraschung wirkt er völlig gelassen, als er sich zu mir herum dreht, beinahe so, als hätte er mich längst erwartet.

„Ein Drow also, interessant..."

Seine Antwort, ebenfalls in meiner Sprache ist nicht weniger akzentbehaftet wie sein Gesang, und unter dem Rand meiner Kapuze glühen meine Augen hell auf.

„Ihr wagt es, die Sprache einer Rasse in den Mund zu nehmen, der ihr nicht einmal angehört?!"

Mein eigenes Auftreten erschreckt mich zutiefst, und noch während ich beide Hände zu Fäusten balle frage ich mich, ob wirklich so viel von dem, was man uns Drow zuschreibt an mir haften geblieben ist. Normalerweise bin ich fernab von jenem Wesen, das sich nun in mir äußert. Abermals laufen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Schauer des Entsetzens, über mich selbst, und über das, was sich im Augenblick hier zuträgt.

Der Fremde lacht, ein Geräusch, das sich irgendwo zwischen Bitterkeit und und leisem Spott wieder findet. Dann hebt er eine Hand zum Rand seiner Kapuze, die im nächsten Moment in seinen Nacken gleitet. Glühend rote, an Mandeln erinnernde Augen fixieren mich, und Haar, das so silbern scheint wie das Meine umrahmt ungeordnet sein jugendlich wirkendes Gesicht. Es ist bei Weitem nicht so lang wie meine eigenes, und der Frisur nach zu urteilen mit einem Dolch grob abgeschnitten. Einzig seine Haut ist um einiges heller als meine eigene, und seine Ohren sind nicht ganz so lang und weniger Spitz, außerdem sind die unverkennbar menschlichen Züge in seinem Gesicht nicht zu leugnen, wenngleich er seiner elfischen Abstammung wegen durchaus hübsch geraten ist.

„Was glaubt ihr, wen ihr vor euch habt, Drow? Einen dummen Jungen?"

Mit einer ausladenden Bewegung seines Armes schlägt er den mittelbraunen Umhang zurück, und ihm fahlen Mondschein erkenne ich deutlich die Hefte zweier schlanker Klingen, die er links und rechts um die Hüften trägt. Nun ist es an mir, einen Mundwinkel boshaft in die Höhe zu ziehen, als ich, wie schon zuvor in der Taverne mit den Fingern schnippe. Einige Funken, gerade hell genug, als dass er sie deutlich sehen kann lösen sich von meiner Hand und vergehen, noch ehe sie den Boden berühren.

„Pah! Magier, na und? Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier? Wenn euer einziges Problem jenes ist, dass ein _Bastard_ es wagt eure verdammte Sprache in den Mund zu nehmen, dann tut mir doch den Gefallen und behelligt mich nicht weiter, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mir Arien über gekränkten, falschen Stolz eines der Euren anzuhören!"

Ich schließe die Augen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Wieder balle ich die Hände zu Fäusten und meine Schultern beben. Eigentlich ist es mir mehr als egal, welcher Sprache er sich bemächtigt, normalerweise gebe ich nichts um den krankhaften Rassenstolz den mein Volk an den Tag legt, doch alleine die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet dieses Lied war welches er gesungen hat sorgt dafür, dass es mich in diesem Moment sehr wohl stört.

„Warum dieses Lied...?"

Obgleich ich mir Mühe gebe, meiner Stimme einen schneidenden Unterton zu verleihen, so klingt sie doch nur noch kläglich, und verrät nur allzu deutlich, dass ich nahe daran war, auch den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Er zuckt nur stumm die Schultern, und das geheimnisvolle Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Gesicht lässt das Feuer meiner Augen nur noch heller auflodern.

„Ihr habt kein Recht..."

Sein humorloses Lachen unterbricht mich, ehe mich ein Blick trifft, der so undurchdringlich ist wie harter Stein.

„Ihr wagt es, _mir_ etwas von Rechten zu erzählen? _Ihr_, die ihr alles vernichtet, oder unterjocht, dass nicht eurer Blutlinie entspricht, nur weil ihr euch Selbst nicht unter Kontrolle habt?"

Die Stimme des Anderen ist so klirrend kalt, dass ich unwillkürlich schaudere. Meine Vernunft ermahnt mich, er hat Recht, doch für den Augenblick will ich es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

„Dieses Lied, Arivain..."

Verzweifelt breche ich ab. Ich klinge so verdammt jämmerlich, und dieses Mal hilft alles Schlucken nicht. Einige, gegen die vorherrschende Kälte beinahe unangenehm heiße Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab. Energisch blinzle ich sie fort. Ich werde nicht weinen, ich darf nicht, das habe ich mir geschworen! Durch den verschwommenen Schleier meiner Tränen sehe ich ihn auf mich zu kommen, doch ich bin unfähig, mich zu rühren. Direkt vor mir bleibt er stehen. Ich möchte ihn von mir stoßen, mich umdrehen und einfach davon rennen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr. Einer Statue gleich muss ich stehen bleiben. Der junge Mann ist beinahe einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich, und ich bin gerade unglaublich dankbar für die Kapuze, die mein Gesicht vor ihm verbirgt. Mit aller Gewalt schaffe ich es, mich so weit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass ich die Tränen, die noch immer zwischen meinen Wimpern schimmern erst einmal aufhalten kann. Dann spüre ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter, ganz leicht nur, doch schlagartig überspannt eine unangenehme Gänsehaut meinen gesamten Körper.

„Ich habe auf euch gewartet, Daeron."

So sanft wie seine Stimme ist mit einem Male auch der Ausdruck auf seinen eigentlich recht weichen Zügen. Ich hebe den Kopf kaum merklich ein wenig, starre ihn an, fassungslos... Auf mich gewartet? Woher kennt er mich oder meinen Namen?

„Arivain hat mir gesagt, dass ihr kommen würdet."

Meine Augen weiten sich, ich weiß nicht, was ich von der Situation wie sie sich mir bietet halten soll, ich weiß gar nichts mehr, einzig, dass es nur noch einen einzigen, winzigen Tropfen bedarf, um das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen, und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich endgültig vergesse.

„Ihr kennt ihn...?"

Es ist nicht mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern, und obgleich mir der Widersinn meiner Worte klar wird, noch ehe sie meine Lippen gänzlich verlassen haben, schere ich mich nicht darum. Der Fremde nickt sachte.

„Er ist... er war ein guter Freund von mir. Er ist tot, nicht wahr?"

Das reicht! Das ist einfach zu viel für mich. Meine Beine geben unter mir nach, und mit einem hilflosen Schluchzen lande ich unsanft am Boden. Warum hat er nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Ich komme mir so schrecklich elend vor, und wenn er nun gelacht hätte, ich hätte es ihm nicht einmal übel genommen, schätze ich.

Für einen winzigen Moment zeichnet sich Überraschung im Blick meines Gegenübers ab, doch dabei bleibt es dann auch. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sinkt er vor mir auf die Knie. Ohne Vorwarnung greift er nach meiner Kapuze, und gegen jeden Protest zieht er sie herab. Dann legt er die Hand ein weiteres Mal auf meine Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht."

Er klingt ehrlich, und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist bedauernd. Ich fühle deutlich, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt, und bis an die Ohrenspitzen wandert. Beschämt wende ich mein Gesicht ab, während die Tränen, die ich vergieße im bleichen Mondlicht silbern glitzernde Spuren auf meinen dunklen Wangen hinterlassen.

„Es ist keine Schande zu Weinen, Daeron. Ihr müsst euch eurer Tränen nicht schämen. Ihr könnt eure Gefühle nicht weg sperren, sie wachsen, und eines Tages sind sie so stark, dass ihr euch ihrer nicht mehr erwehren könnt, oder sie euch gar beherrschen. Und dann geschieht genau das. Ich verurteile euch nicht deswegen, ich kenne den Schmerz, den der Verlust einer geliebten Person hinterlässt. Arivain war auch mein Freund, auch wenn ich ihn nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Er war der Erste eures Volkes, der mich mit Respekt behandelt hat."

Weich ist seine Stimme, und jedes seiner Worte berührt mich mehr als mir lieb ist. Heillos schluchzend schlage ich beide Hände vors Gesicht. Noch immer verweilt die Hand des Fremden auf meiner Schulter, der den Blick ein wenig gesenkt hält, und geduldig schweigt. Ich brauche eine ganze Zeit, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhige. Immer noch nässen Tränen mein Gesicht, doch bald würden auch sie versiegen.

Schließlich nimmt er die Hand von meiner Schulter, greift statt dessen nach meinem Handgelenk, ehe er mir etwas in die Handfläche legt.

„Arivain wollte, dass ich es euch gebe. Er wusste, dieser Tag würde kommen."

Langsam nur senke ich meinen Kopf, während meine Finger sich um den kleinen Gegenstand schließen, der an einer goldenen Kette hängt. Ich kann die Magie fühlen, die von ihm ausgeht, und als ich die Finger wieder spreize fällt mein Blick auf einen ebenfalls goldenen Schlüssel. Ich verstehe nicht, was es damit auf Sich hat, und für den Augenblick brennt mir etwas ganz Anderes auf dem Herzen.

„Aber wie...?"

Presse ich mühsam hervor, bevor ich erneut inne halten muss. Tief atme ich durch, gewillt, das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Es gibt Dinge, die ihr nicht wisst. Arivain hat sie euch niemals erzählt, ich weiß. Nicht, weil er euch nicht vertraut hat, es gab Niemanden, dem er mehr vertraut hätte als euch, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz, euch davon zu erzählen. Er hat es gewusst, von dem Tag an, an dem ihr euch kennen lerntet, es hätte eure Freundschaft stets überschattet."

Ich blicke ihn fragend an, flehend. Kein Wort verstehe ich von dem, was er mir klar zu machen versucht.

„Unser Freund war nicht nur Magier, so wie ihr, er besaß ebenso die Fähigkeiten eines Sehers. Nur die Wenigsten wussten davon. Ihr wisst ja, wie gefährlich die Seher eures Volkes leben..."

Jetzt dämmert es mir, und die Gewissheit trifft mich so hart, wie es kein Stein vermocht hätte. Meine Hände zittern, und beinahe wäre der kleine Schlüssel ihnen entglitten. Das war es also gewesen, das ich an ihm immer gespürt habe, darum fiel es ihm so leicht, drohendes Unglück von uns abzuwenden. Wie oft hat er uns aus schier unlösbaren Problemen errettet?

„Aber dann... wenn er davon wusste, warum... hat er nicht versucht es zu ändern, so wie immer? Warum... ist er einfach gegangen? Wir hatten beide die Selben Träume, wir hatten so viel vor, wir wollten... Warum hat er mich alleine gelassen?"

Die Worte sprudeln einfach so aus mir heraus, und mit ihnen die Tränen, die der neuerliche Schmerz mit sich bringt. Ich fühle mich zerrissen, es ist, als würde eine krallenbesetzte, eisig kalte Hand nach meinen Herz greifen, um es meiner Brust zu entreißen.

„Warum hat er es nicht abgewandt?"

Mein Gegenüber schüttelt sachte den Kopf, ehe er tief Luft holt.

„Das hat er, Daeron. Sein Leben gegen das eure. Er hat euch nicht alleine gelassen. Ihr wart es, der hatte sterben sollen, er hat es gesehen, schon als er euch das erste Mal in die Augen blickte, doch er konnte es nicht zulassen. So hart es klingt, und so schwer es auch zu begreifen ist, er hat es für euch getan. Er wollte, dass ihr lebt, und er war sich immer sicher, dass ihr es auch alleine schafft. Dieser Schlüssel ist sein Vermächtnis, er bat mich, ihn aufzuheben, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem ihr kommen würdet."

Zutiefst erschrocken erstarre ich, und für einige wenige Wimpernschläge vergesse ich sogar die Tränen. Arivain... Ich habe das alles nicht gewusst, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es jemals hätte erfahren wollen. Er hat mich immer beschützt, schon seit ich denken kann, aber das... Für seinen Tod fühle ich mich ohnehin verantwortlich, doch dass er ihn tatsächlich selbst gewählt hat, für mich... Es ist mir einfach unbegreiflich. In all der Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten habe ich nie etwas geahnt. Wie konnte er nur mit all dem Wissen leben? Wie konnte er nur so unwahrscheinlich ruhig bleiben? Selbst an jenem Tag da es geschah, kann ich mich an keine Unsicherheit seinerseits erinnern, kein Zögern, nichts dergleichen. Nicht das kleinste Anzeichen davon, dass er etwas ahnte, oder gar wusste, keinerlei Anspannung, die an ihm unüblich gewesen wäre. Mit zittrigen Händen fahre ich mir durchs Gesicht, wische die Tränen aus meinen geröteten Augen. Mein Kopf schmerzt nachdrücklich vom Weinen, und ein tiefes Gähnen erinnert mich des Sauerstoffverlustes, dem ich meine Kopfschmerzen wohl zu verdanken habe. Kein Wort dringt über meine Lippen, ich verharre völlig still, schockiert von dem, was ich soeben erfahren habe.

Geduldig wartet der Fremde mir gegenüber ab, schweigt ebenfalls. Erst als ich den Kopf vorsichtig hebe, streckt er mir eine seiner steingrauen Hände entgegen.

„Ich bin Sylvan."

Sagt er dann, als hätte das vorige Gespräch niemals statt gefunden, und dankbar dafür ergreife ich sie sacht. Die Frage, ob ich ihm vertrauen kann, stelle ich mir erst gar nicht. So unmöglich seine Geschichte auch klingen mag, ich glaube ihm jedes Wort. Unsere Begegnung, und die Tatsache dass er meinen Namen kennt, und Arivain... Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein. Eine ganze Weile bleibt es dann still, nachdem ich meine Hand längst wieder zurück gezogen habe. Irgendwann fällt mein Blick abermals auf den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel zwischen meinen Fingern. Meine Tränen sind getrocknet, doch eine leise Trauer bleibt.

„Legt ihn an, und ihr werdet spüren, welche Magie er inne hat."

Sylvans leise Worte lassen mich ein weiteres Mal aufblicken, dann nicke ich sachte, und streife die feingliedrige Kette über den Kopf. Und tatsächlich. Sobald der kleine Anhänger meine Brust berührt kann ich es fühlen, wie eine Art innerer Kompass, der mich in eine bestimmte Richtung zu dirigieren versucht. Fragend blicke ich zu dem Halbdrow herüber, der mir seinerseits ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkt.

„Er kennt den Ort, für den er bestimmt ist, er wird euch zu ihm führen, aber wenn ihr wünscht kann ich ihn euch auch zeigen. Alles Weitere allerdings müsst ihr für euch selbst heraus finden."

Für einen Moment schimmert Neugierde in meinem rubinroten Blick, mit dem ich ihn für Sekundenbruchteile mustere, dann sehe ich zu den Sternen auf, von denen durch dichte Baumkronen leider nicht allzu viel zu sehen ist. Einerseits will ich diesem unsichtbaren Pfad selbst folgen, andererseits hat er Arivain genau wie ich gekannt, und ich wünsche mir, dass er mich ein Stück auf meiner Reise begleitet. Irgend etwas an seinem Wesen wirkt beruhigend auf mich, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es nicht bereuen würde.

„Ihr... wollt euch uns anschließen?"

Hake ich nach, worauf ich nun fragende Blicke von ihm ernte. Ich erzähle ihm von Mahna, und er lächelt sachte.

„Eine Weile, ja."

Stimmt er schließlich zu und erhebt sich wieder, um den Stoff seines Umhangs vom Schnee frei zu klopfen, und die Kapuze erneut ins Gesicht zu ziehen. Ich tue es ihm mit einem knappen Nicken gleich, froh darüber, einen neuen Gefährten gefunden zu haben, wenngleich dies auch bedeutet, dass ich mich ständig an Arivain erinnert fühlen werde. Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln wende ich mich in Richtung unseres spärlichen Lagers.

„Gut, gehen wir, ich fürchte wir werden noch einige wenige Stunden Schlaf gut gebrauchen können."

Bei unserem Lager angekommen stelle ich zufrieden fest, dass das Mädchen noch immer selig schläft. Vorsichtig bette ich ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß, als ich mich wieder setze um den Rücken gegen den Stamm 'meines' Baumes zu lehnen. Sylvan betrachtet uns eine Weile neugierig, dann zuckt er jedoch achtlos die Schultern, und lässt sich unweit von uns lang ausgestreckt im Schnee nieder. Entspannt verschränkt er die Arme unter dem Kopf und schließt die Augen. Er scheint es gewohnt zu sein, die Nächte bei Wind und Wetter im Freien zu verbringen, und insgeheim beneide ich ihn ein wenig darum. Außerdem hätte ich nur zu gerne gewusst, ob die Wirkung von Mahnas Stein auch auf ihn übergeht, oder nur auf die Personen, die in jenem Moment anwesend sind, da die magischen Worte gesprochen werden. Ich frage jedoch nicht weiter nach, und beschließe statt dessen, mich meiner nunmehr bleiernen Müdigkeit hin zu geben, um endlich ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, das allgegenwärtige Drängen des Schlüssels, ich möge ihn an seinen Bestimmungsort bringen für einige wenige Momente in den Hintergrund schiebend.


End file.
